Nightly Creatures
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Young girls are being murdered on mysterious ways and as the night falls more and more secret are uncovered. A Grillows story with touch of the WhipShip, and Heather/Natalia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

**_Warning: _**Sex and murder read at own risk.

_**Nightly creatures.**_

It was 4am in the morning and Catherine was standing over the autopsy table, it was a young girl, she seemed drained for blood and had a couple of puncture marks on her neck.

"So what are we dealing with?" she said thinking out loud.

"If I hadn't known any better I would say a vampire," said Dave and smiled vaguely at her.

"Did you take a swab of that wound on her neck?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, here," he said and handed it to her, she looked more thoughtful than usual.

"Thank you," she said as she took it.

"I'll give you a call if there is something else," he said.

She nodded and left to drop the sample of at DNA before heading towards her office.

* * *

About an hour later Grissom came back from being at the crime scene, and saw her sitting over the case files rubbing her temple.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Third body, blood drained, puncture wounds, but other than that no. No trace after anything, what are we dealing with here?" she asked as she took of her reading glasses before looking at him.

"Some kind of nightly creature, what I don't get though is why anyone would need to drain their blood," said Grissom thoughtfully.

"I dunno, blood transfusion maybe," she said.

"Why not do those on a hospital?" he said.

"I have honestly no idea, I just want the killer before we lose any more blood," she said, as she without noticing let her tongue slide over her lips.

"Catherine, are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, dry lips" she excused herself as her phone rang. She quickly took it and said, "Willows."

"Mommy, please help me," Lindsey's voice was shivering in the other end.

"Butterfly what is wrong?" asked Catherine concerned.

"I'm locked in somewhere and I can't get out," said Lindsey.

"Where and how? What did you get yourself into this time?" said Catherine a tad frustrated.

"It was this handsome guy and uhm…" Lindsay said.

"There had to be a guy," said Catherine, lightly rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but will you help I don't like been locked up in a small rooms, think it's a closet or something, don't remember much," said Lindsay with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll find you," said Catherine, hung up, turned towards Grissom and said, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, go and call if you need me," he said with a vague smile before she left.

* * *

"God Linds, how did you even end up in these situations?" said Catherine, that just had freed Lindsey from a closet at one of the hotels.

"Do you really wanto know?" Lindsey asked.

"No, just go home and stay there," said Catherine.

"But mom, I'm hungry which is why I went out in the first place," said Lindsey and rolled her eyes.

Catherine did the same before saying, "You need to be more careful or everyone will find out."

"So have you eaten yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I have to do it later, just be careful okay and go right home after," Said Catherine.

"I'll try," said Lindsey and left the room while Catherine just shook her head, before going back to work.

* * *

It was the next day and Catherine was sleeping heavily when her phone rang, she answered it and tiredly and said, "What?"

"Sorry I can call again later," she heard Grissom say in the other end.

"No I'm sorry, what did you want?" she asked feeling a bit badly about snapping like that.

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay with Linds after last night?" he asked.

"She's okay now, sleeping like a baby?" said Catherine.

"She's not in school?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Uhm she feeling a bit out of place after last night so I let her stay home," said Catherine quickly.

"You sure everything is okay?" he asked again.

"It's just fine I promise, but thanks for asking," she said honest.

"Well then I better let you go back to sleep, see you tonight," he said and hung up.

"Mom you really shouldn't have..." she heard Lindsey said from the door.

"I know," she said with a sigh before turning back to sleep.

* * *

**_It was around 11PM in downtown Vegas and a young girl was laid lifeless in a back ally. Over her stood a creature, her white fangs were shining in the dull light from the street lights, her sapphire eyes were shining and blood was dripping from her moth._**

**_She was smiling before she dried the blood off and went back out to the busy street and mingled with the people._**

* * *

One hour later Nick and Greg stood bent over the body. Nick shook his head and said, "That's just not right."

"No, she can't be more than eighteen tops and to end up like that," said Greg as he took some photos.

"Same age as Linds then, Cath will be so happy to know that we can add another girl to the case," said Nick with a sigh . He looked at the puncture wounds on the neck, they was similar to the other victims.

"Yeah, speaking up what's up with her lately?" asked Greg, as he picked up the girl's purse and put it in an evidence bag.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused, as he picked up her pink cell not far away.

"She have not been acting like herself, I can't explain it," said Greg.

"Hey guys," they heard Dave say as he just arrived and bent over the body to estimate time of death.

"What took you so long?" asked Nick looking at him as he was usually faster.

"Had to change tire on the way as it suddenly went flat, she died about an hour ago," he said and looked at them.

"Ahh, it's safe to say that we can add her to the others right," said Greg.

"I would say so, Catherine will be pleased, why isn't she here by the way?" asked Dave.

"No idea, but I say she was out clubbing before ending up here," said Nick looking at Greg.

"I would agree. Look at this," said Dave, and held up the hand so Nick and Greg could see a stamp they had missed.

"I know that club, what do you say, should we go there after we dropped of this?" said Greg as they loaded the evidence into the back of the car.

* * *

Inside a disco at another part of town at the same time Lindsey Willows was dancing with yet another guy, as she again had sneaked out. This really wasn't that much of a problem as Catherine was at the lab working.

He grabbed her waist a bit tighter as he bent down to kiss her neck when she backed off, she did not want to go there, she knew that could get dangerous if it went too far by experience.

He looked confused at her, but didn't make a big deal of it. She smiled vaguely at him and reached up to kiss him a little not to upset him too much.

Lindsey startled when she heard someone say, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

She broke free from the guy, turned to look at Nick and said, "Please don't tell mom."

"If you let this officer drive you home right now I won't," he said and smiled at her.

"Okay, okay, what are you doing here in the first place? I thought you were working," she said with a sigh.

"We are, or latest victim came had been here before…just get home al right," said Nick.

She nodded silently and as followed the officer outside as Nick started to ask around.

* * *

Catherine had laid out all the case photos in the layout room, now she was looking at them. The crime scenes were clean; too clean… it was like the suspect had killed the victims and then vanished into thin air, which was impossible, at least not in forensic terms.

She put her reading glasses on and started to read through the three autopsy reports she already had when she heard Nick ask, "Why weren't you at the crime scene?"

"I had something to fix, but it seems like you had everything under control, did you get anything from the disco?" she said.

"Not really, no. Manager said it was too many people there to keep track on them all and by looking at the place I say he was right," said Nick.

"That I can believe, but the question is if all four victims were there… because if so then we may have a lead we didn't think of before," she said.

"I'll get Greg and Hodges and track down their friends again," said Nick and left the room.

* * *

Catherine looked at one of the photos again and saw a blood drop that had fallen down on the top to one of the girls, and without even noticing her tongue again slid over her lip.

From the doorway Grissom however saw it and looked at her with surprised eyes as her eyes now also were sparkling more than usual. And lately Catherine had seemed somewhat different in his eyes, he didn't know yet if it was a good thing or not.

"Catherine," Grissom's voice broke the tension.

She started and looked at him, but her eyes they were different, it was like it there was excitement and darkness in them at the same time. Grissom piercing blue eyes meet hers, and she looked down blushing shyly.

"Are you Ok?" he asked a tad concerned.

"Uhm yes I think so," she said.

"You look different," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I don't, you just seem more alive lately and more excited in a way," he said and smiled at her.

She blushed again and said, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome, so how are we doing?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"No leads, but Greg, Nick and Hodges are going back again to talk to the other victims friends" she said looking at him.

He was looking back, her eyes were suddenly more intense and the shade was lighter than usual and it was like they were burning, and he could feel he was getting very aroused by it.

Grissom swallowed hardly as he tried to focus on the case and not his erection as he was trying to make it go away.

Catherine could see what he was thinking and blushed again as she was telling him about her thoughts.

* * *

The next night when Grissom arrived at the crime lab, he happened to look up and saw a bat which he found a bit unusual for some reason, but he didn't think that much of it.

He had hardly come inside when he heard Catherine say, "Hey."

"Hey, how did you get here before me, I didn't see you come in," he said a bit surprised.

"Car broke down, had to get here another way," she said with a sigh.

"Really, want me to take a look at it after work?" he offered.

"If you are into cars," she said.

"Know a little," he said.

She just smiled at him as she knew he would most likely wreck it more, but it was sweet of him to offer to help anyhow.

"So you got no male friend to fix it?" he interrupted her thinking.

"Uhm no, they cause most harm, minding me you never did tell me why you left Sara and came back," she said.

"I missed Vegas and it just didn't work out at all in the end for some reason," he said with a sigh.

"Do you still keep in touch?" she asked.

"Yes, we are on friendly terms. She had found herself a younger guy down there, better for her then old me," he said with an even heavier sigh than the first.

"You're not that old, I mean I'm old too, I mean…" she stopped not sure of what she meant.

He just smiled at her and said, "Thanks Catherine, and you don't look half as old then what you are."

"Oh what do you know," she said with a huff.

"Uhm sorry?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, but thank you it's sweet of you to say," she said, as he hurried to her office as he looked confused after her wondering what she meant.

* * *

**_Catherine was in her office, she was annoyed. She hated to hide who she really was, but knew that she had no choice. If anyone found out they would look at her much like a freak and would probably head hunt her out of Vegas._**

**_But that wasn't what worried her at the moment. It was that one of her fellow creatures was attacking young girls which were not a good thing at all._**

**_Of course she too had done so at one point, but she had changed territory a little to not get caught, that would be too risky. Too dangerous for her and for Lindsey._**

**_But this other creature didn't seem to care and she knew she most likely would have more young girls to deal with and that she did not like, as this creature seemed to do it for fun not because he needed blood to survive._**

**_Catherine just assumed it was a he as it was young girls that had been murdered. And he had picked from the top of the heat, not the bottom that was harder to detect._**

**_"Who are you?" she thought annoyed knowing she had to go through the networks for info._**

**_She sighed and headed towards the exit in a hurry._**

* * *

A moment later Catherine was knocking on a door to a big mansion. It quickly got opened by Lady Heather that looked

at her and said, "Catherine what are you doing here?"

"Asking around for a nightly creature," said Catherine.

"You know I quit that business long ago," said Heather as she let her in.

"I do, but you are connected to more networks than me and I was thinking you may have heard something" said Catherine.

"About?" asked Heather.

"Four girls have been murdered of one of our kind, and it was in plain sight for us to find," said Catherine with a heavy sigh.

"How old?" Heather asked a bit surprised.

"Eighteen, nineteen," said Catherine.

"Lindsay's age," said Heather.

"Yes, but lucky she can't be harmed if you can put it that way," said Catherine.

"You know as well as I as she can be killed, just not like them," Heather reminded her.

"Yes, yes, but what I'm saying is that never mind, but seriously do you knows any old or new that would want to harm those girls?" she asked.

"I may have some ideas, but I need to check around first," said Heather.

"Get back to me on that will you, I need to go back to the lab," said Catherine with a sigh and left.

* * *

**_It was a few days after this that a very tired Catherine ended her shift and was about to head home when she saw the sun was raising outside the lab._**

**_She let out a gasp and wondered how she was going to get home now. In frustration of not keeping track of the time she started to cry sadly._**

**_"Catherine what is wrong?" she heard Grissom ask behind her._**

**_"Need to get home, but can't go out, the sun is too bright, I will get harmed," she said honest._**

**_He looked confused at her and said, "You can't stay here until nightfall."_**

**_"I know that," she said with a frustrated sigh not knowing what to do._**

**_"I don't really see what's so dangerous about the sun," he said calmly._**

**_"It can kill me, kind of allergic to it" she said as that was the best she could think of._**

**_He didn't say anything just nodded before heading out in the sunlight and she stood looking scared after him, much like a trapped animal in a cage._**

**_Catherine stayed in her office until nightfall then she left, she was both hungry and tired so she sent Grissom a text that she would be later before leaving the lab._**

* * *

Grissom was in his office thinking, it was something not quite adding up with Catherine, specially the not being able to be out in the sun, and when he thought about it he hadn't seen her out in it for ages. He was now trying to think if it had always been that way. No he concluded, but she was never out very long, neither was Lindsey and then it was the comment about her age she had said the other day which made him wonder.

Her birth record clearly stated they were about the same age, but was that wrong.

He saw Greg walking pass and yelled out, "Greg can you come in here for a second?"

"What?" Greg asked.

"What do you know about vampires?" Grissom asked curiously.

"That they live on blood, got fangs and can't be in contact with the sun, why?" asked Greg confused.

"I'm just thinking about the case," said Grissom thoughtfully.

"You cannot be serious, vampires do not exist," said Greg.

"Maybe someone who thinks they are one," said Grissom.

Greg shook his head and left him as Grissom though was that it, was Catherine in fact a vampire, and if so could he just ask her that.

"Grissom you are going crazy?" he thought and shook it off.

* * *

Catherine was on the other hand on her way back to the lab when her phone rang, she quickly answered it and said, "Willows."

"Hey Catherine, its Heather I got some info," said Heather in the other end.

"Can you come to the lab, I'm on my way there now," said Catherine.

"Yes, see you there in not too long," said Heather and hung up.

* * *

A moment later the two ladies was in Catherine's office talking and Heather said, "I think your suspect might be a man called Dimitri Koslow, he's looks like he is in his mid-thirties and has been going from state to state for a while, he's sly and highly dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Catherine asked.

"Taken down people all ages and creatures too," said Heather.

"Why hasn't he been stopped?" Catherine asked.

"Don't know, I would suppose that no one has managed to do so," said Heather.

"How do I know it's him?" Catherine asked.

"I honestly don't know, as no one could tell me that," said Heather.

"And he would be as we are too old to be in any database, hopeless," said Catherine.

They got interrupted by Grissom's voice asking, "Heather, what are you doing here?"

"Helping out on the case, so how have you been?" she asked.

"Uhm good, but how are you related to the case?" he asked with skepticism.

"I know some people, but I have to go call you later if I can find anything else," she said, got up passed Grissom and said, "And you should call me if you feel like talking or talk to Catherine."

* * *

He looked almost shocked at her then back to Catherine saying, "Want to tell me how she is helping out?"

"It's complicated, very complicated," she said with a sigh.

"I got time," he said and sat down opposite her.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you want nothing to do with me," she said looking down.

"I promise you that will never happen, no matter what it is," he said putting a hand on top of hers, it was cold as ice.

"Ok, please don't laugh when I tell you because this is real," she said in a serious tone.

He nodded and Catherine continued, "I know what killed out victims, it was a vampire, most likely a man called Dimitri Koslow, but since he is what he is you won't find him in the database."

"Vampire and you are certain of this because...?" he said looking at her.

She sighed heavily and said, "Because I am one."  
¨

"You're a vampire" he said, but to her surprise he didn't sound shocked.

"I am, Ed was, Linds is and Heather too for that matter" she said.

"I see. So tell me how this works, do you sleep in a coffin and so on?" he asked trying to get a grasp of what she was saying.

"Sleep in my bed, live a normal life except I can die of the sun and I need to drink blood to stay alive" she said.

He nodded and asked, "How many is there all together?"

"Not sure, but a lot," she said.

"Then how come we haven't found any more victims with bite marks?" he asked.

"We burry then and we're not supposed to leave them to find or take victims that are not someone that will be missed to put it that way," she said and looked down.  
"May I see your fangs?" he asked.

She showed him before looking down again. Silent tears were falling from her eyes now.

"And how do you world work?" he asked.

"We got different kinds of hierarchies and laws to follow," she said.

"So this one that has done the killing he broke them and will be punished if caught right?" he said.

"That he will yes," she said.

"I need to think," he said and left her in a way that made Catherine regret that she had told him in the first place.

* * *

When Grissom came back an hour later Catherine's eyes were red from crying, and she looked more sadly than he had ever seen her before.

She could as usually tell that he came into the room before he spoke and looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Catherine I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I needed some time to digest what you just told me," he said.

"I understand," she said with a heavy sigh.

"But I am OK with it, but I it's just I rather now know about when you…" he said.

She nodded, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was still insecure, so he sat down opposite her before gently placing his hand on top of hers saying, "It's Ok I won't tell."

She didn't replay, just smiling as he felt his warm hand on top of her own.

"Can you make me one?" he asked.

"I can yes, but I won't and trust me you don't want that life," she said.

"So except for drinking blood and react badly to the sunlight what is it like? Can you fly or is that a myth?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly, I can move faster than you detect and jump as far as I want so to you it may seem that way," she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I can find Linds no matter where she is as I can sense her whereabouts, that is unless she's in a small, dark room because then she is so scared that she's blocked out, and I can sense if a person or vampire is good or bad by their blood," she said.

"And Linds what can she do?" he asked.

"Move things with her mind which is sometimes really annoying," she said and rolled her eyes.

Grissom chuckled and said, "That I can believe, so the power is that something you get at once you became one or does it take time to train it?"

"Linds was born with it, but it took her some time to move heavy things like couches and stuff like that. I got the power to track her form the day she was born, which is not for her sake always a good thing, and the blood thing I got pretty fast too," she said with another vague smile.

"So if I become a vampire I get some kind of power right away," he said.

"Yes pretty much," she said.

"But you don't know what kind of power right?" he said.

"No," she said.

"Any chance of knowing what kind of power our suspect has?" he asked.

"No, but it has to be something powerful," she said honest.

"I figure that, now tell me more about this hierarchy, is it one for both good and evil?" he asked.

"Yes and also different in different states and countries," she said.

"This is fascinating," said Grissom thoughtfully.

"I wish I could see it that way, or be normal like you," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," he said and before thinking it through he bet over and kissed her.

Catherine were amazed by how warm his lips actually were, as all men she had kissed before him were vampires, this was something new for her.

Grissom backed off a little and looked at her blue eyes; their shade had become lighter again. He smiled at her and asked, "Can you…?"

"I can yes" she said, but then he started to think and said,, "It's probably not a good idea."

"You're right," she said with a sigh and somehow managed to get her mind back on the case and he walked back out as quietly as he came.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Grissom came back into Catherine's office proudly saying, "I've solved your problem."

"Which one?" she asked looking at him with surprised eyes.

"The sun" he said and threw her a bottle.

She looked at it, it was a very high sun block, she wondered in all her years why she didn't think of that, he saw her troubled face and said, "You're not out in the sun so why think of it."

"Thank you," she said and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, oh I have a question," he said.

"Yes?" she said.

"I saw a bat out here the other night, is it yours?" he asked.

"It is, it's a pet or messenger if you like. She's very lovingly," she said with a smile.

"She got a name?" he asked.

"Emily," she said.

"So are you up for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Where are you thinking?" she replied.

"Café, or my house wherever you like," he said looking hopefully at her.

"Your house," she said as she started to put on some of the sun block.

* * *

The breakfast didn't last for long as Catherine apparently needed her sleep and he showed her to his bedroom where she lay down and quickly drifted off.

Grissom couldn't resist stroking her strawberry blonde hair for just a second which made her let out a soft moan.

He smiled thinking about all the times he had thought about this would happen, but never did and now she was there. Could this be the start of something?

He shook his head, she was a vampire, there was no way it could happen, unless he became one, but then again the thought of living on blood wasn't all that appealing to him either.

Grissom wondered how long Catherine had been one, it had at least been before Linds was born, as she was one as well when he heard something against the bedroom window and walked over to check it out.

Grissom first didn't see anything, so he opened the window and looked around and saw the bat, but it didn't come close so he took it she was afraid of him.

"It's okay, I won't harm you," Grissom said in a soft tone, but the bat didn't come any closer.

"You're looking for Catherine aren't you, you got a message," he said.

The bat seemed to get him as she was nodding and Grissom moved aside so she could fly pass him and into the room.

She flew inside and landed on Catherine's shoulder letting out some sounds to wake her.

"Emily, slow down I cannot get what you are saying," said Catherine sleepily.

Grissom shook his head wondering how anyone could understand a bat in the first place, Emily seemed to notice and flew over and slapped him with her wing.

"Hey," he said in a little too harsh tone as she scared flew back and hid behind Catherine.

"Both of you be nice, now what were you saying?" Catherine asked the bat again.

The bat started talking again while Grissom observed as Catherine's face turned whiter by the minute and she asked, "Are you sure?"

The bat nodded and Catherine said, "Thanks for telling me, now fly over to Grissom and he'll give you something to eat."

"What does she eat?" asked Grissom confused.

"Bugs, mice and stuff, need more sleep," said Catherine and closed her eyes.

"Well I think I got something in the kitchen," said Grissom and headed that way along with Emily.

* * *

Right after Grissom had left the room Catherine slipped out and headed for a location Emily had told her there was a victim. She could at once tell by the girl on the floor in the back ally that there had been a struggle and the girl did not look good.

Catherine bent down, her pulse was weak, almost too weak, as she called for an ambulance she tried to ask who had done that to her and why, but she didn't seem to get any answers other than it was a big bat.

Catherine sighed as she called Heather and asked, "What do you know about a big bat?"

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Well the latest victim that was attacked claims it was of a big bat, but there is no way Dimitri or anyone else can turn into one," said Catherine.

"Not unless it was already on him," said Heather thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine confused.

"Like a giant tattoo, I've heard some of the guys have them," said Heather.

"I see. I have to look into that then," said Catherine.

"Yes, so are you coming to the banquette tonight?" asked Heather curiously.

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that," said Catherine with a sigh.

"You are one of the higher, you are expected to be there," said Heather.

"I know and I will, if I got any luck, Dimitri may come as well," said Catherine.

"It's not impossible, see you tonight," said Heather and hung up.

* * *

Catherine took up her phone called Greg and said, "How would you like to do some of duty work?"

"What do you need?" he asked tiredly.

"To find out if anyone has gotten a big bat tattoo lately," she said.

"I'm on it," he said with a sigh as he hung up and she left to go back to Grissom.

* * *

In the meantime Grissom was trying to get to know Emily, which wasn't exactly easy since she was after all a bat.

"So how long have you been working for Catherine?" he asked curiously.

The bat tried to talk, but he didn't get it so she pointed towards his hands and he said, "Ten years."

The bat nodded and he asked, "How come I haven't seen you before then?"

Emily somehow managed to show him that she usually hid so he wouldn't have.

"Ahh I see, do you work for Lindsey and others or just Cath?" he asked.

He quickly got that it was just for Cath and asked, "Do Linds have a bat to?"

The bat shook her head and pointed towards him and he said, "Ahh so you gotto be a certain age to get a messenger bat."

She nodded and he said, "So if I were a vampire I would get one?"

She nodded again and he said, "Maybe I should, I mean I really like her and all. It's not like with Sara."

Grissom showed her a picture, but she didn't seem to like it so he put it away and said, "Easy there Em, so you think I should become one?"

She shook her head again and flapped a lot with her wings as he heard Catherine said, "Don't do it, you will regret it."

"But then I would spend my time with you," he said.

"You do that already," she reminded him.

"Yes, but in the end I will die and you will live on," he pointed out.

"It's the way life goes, Em it's taken care of, you can leave for now," she said and the little bat flew off as Catherine walked over to Grissom and gently placed her hands in his saying, "Please don't do it, even if I love the way you are thinking, it's almost like a curse."

"But I love you and I wanna share every moment with you, can't you please make me one," he begged before his lips locked with hers in a long, deep kiss.

Never before had Catherine been so aroused by one single kiss, she pulled him closer feeling his warm breath against her cold one as she kept on kissing him until she let him go so he could get air. Something she would have no need for, but she didn't want to kill him making out.

She took his hand and dragged him back to the bedroom, where he gently lay her down on the bed while he was still kissing her.

It was new for him however that a woman's skin was so cold; he went quickly from her lips to her neck which seemed to drive her crazy. As he removed her top and bra and let his fingers caressed her bare back ever so gently.

Her fingers were on the other hand exploding his warm body, that were arousing her even more as she had never before felt such heat and so gentle touches on top of her.

Her hands trailed their way down to his lower back where they drew gentle circles as she drew him closer.

He let his fingers remove her pants and her black silk lingerie to let his hand slide down to her wetness, at least that part of her were warm, just by down so she arched like crazy screaming out to him.

He bent down and kissed her over and over again as she somehow managed to remove his pants and boxers and tried to lead him to her.

"You, you, you…" she let out as the rest got lost in another moan as he was kissing her silky soft breasts.

"What?" he asked looking at her, her skin looked so normal and was so soft spite her age, still the fact was that it was colder than ice, almost like… no he didn't want to go there.

"You're so hot, I never felt anything like this," she said and reached up to kiss him, to touch him, the only thing she could not do, but that she really wanted was to bite him.

He could see the frustration bland with the lust in her eyes and said, "Its ok."

She shook her head before continuing to kiss him madly, desperately as he did the same to her, getting inside her warm wetness.

She let out a gasp as he was a bit bigger then she first had though, he was about to retract afraid of hurting her, when she gave him a kiss that said it was ok for him to go on.

He did to though, but more gentle than any man ever before him which took her by surprise as she moaned out to him over and over, until she reached her high right after him, but the feeling of the hot liquid filling her up.

Never before had Catherine felt such a high and never before had Grissom experienced a woman shake like this beneath him.

When she finally managed to calm herself, he retracted with a soft kiss and just held her protective.

Hot mixing with cold as they slowly drifted off.

* * *

Catherine woke up by with Grissom still holding her hardly; she could still feel his warmth, which made her feel safer than she had felt in the longest time.

She gently kissed his chest to wake him and said, "Time to wake up bugman."

"Uhm already," he said with a grunt.

"Yes, Lindsey should be home soon," she said and looked at the time.

"There is one thing I'm wondering about regarding her," he said.

"Yes…" she replied.

"You said she was a vampire, but she still goes to school like other children, if you can't go out in the sun, how can she?" he asked curiously.

"I actually am not sure of that, but she always could," Catherine answered him.

He looked surprised at her thinking that as her mother Catherine should know this, but he also figured he could ask her the next time he saw her.

"Bugman I need a favor;" said Catherine.

"I'm listening," he said as he nuzzled her neck a little.

"I need to have the night of as there is this banquette I have to go to," she said.

"What kind of banquette?" he asked curiously.

"It's kind of like a coming out party for young vampires, it's a big night for Lindsey," Catherine answered.

"That sounds interesting need a date?" he asked hopefully.

"If you go there you will end up as bait, not my date," she said with a sigh.

"They would really kill me?" Grissom asked.

"They would and I'm not about to lose my man," she said.

"I would be careful," said Grissom.

"Bugman I mean this in the nicest way, I don't want you there it's too dangerous and really I need to go," she said with a sigh as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I understand," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Please just promise me you will stay away," she practically begged him.

"I promise," he said and gave her a soft kiss before she called for Emily and left.

* * *

It was the same night and Catherine was backstage prepping Lindsey, along with a lot of other mothers and daughters that were getting ready.

Lindsey looked around at the other girls feeling a bit out of place knowing the other girls would have fathers leading them down the stairs to the ball room, while she was being followed by her mother as her father was dead.

Catherine finished on her hair and said, "There all done, so how do you feel?"

"Uhm nervous I think, wish that…" she replied.

"I know, I do too, but we'll be fine," said Catherine and smiled vaguely at her.

"Mhm, so where will my place be now?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"Not sure but you are lower than me," said Catherine.

"But I'm higher than the other girls as you are the queen's right hand," said Lindsey hopefully.

"That is for her to decide," said Catherine.

"But I get a bat right?" said Lindsey.

"We'll see," said Catherine as Emily flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know I'm old enough and I totally need a bat, right Em?" Said Lindsey and scratched Emily behind her ear.

"We'll see I said," as Emily made a low piping sound of pleasure.

"Ohh I should so get a bat tattoo, I've seen some of the others got them and they are so cool, she said excitedly.

"You are not doing that, you are too young and I won't have you wrecking your body on something you might regret later," said Catherine.

Lindsey let out a huff as Emily flew of and Catherine sighed and said, "Just be really sure so you don't regret it later."

"Okay" said Lindsey smiling at her.

"And never tattoo a boyfriend or girlfriend's name," said Catherine in a firm tone.

"I won't, that's just stupid in case it won't last," said Lindsey.

Just at that moment Emily flew back and landed at Catherine's shoulder and Catherine turned to the others and said, "Okay everyone, line up. Time to walk out."

"We're first right," said Lindsey hopefully.

"Of course," said Catherine and took her arm and walked towards the exit with the others following them.

* * *

It was a bit later that night and Catherine was standing making small conversation with Heather, when a couple of gentlemen came over to them and asked them if they wanted to dance. Heather said yes and followed her date out on the floor while Catherine said, "I think I'll pass."

"Really, are you taken?" he asked her.

"Yes as a matter a fact I am," she answered.

"Oh really as I can't see anyone around here," he said looking around.

"He was busy," she said.

"Really," he said.

"Yes, he is working," she answered him as it was after all true.

"And he couldn't take the night off for you and your girl?" he asked a bit surprised.

"No, if you would excuse me," she said and made her way over to Lindsey that were talking to some other teenagers by the same age. Although the age was kind of relative as they couldn't age at all.

"Lindsey, do you have a moment?" she asked polite.

"Yeah, see you in a few," she said, as she excused herself to follow Catherine outside.

"I brought you a little something?" said Catherine with a smile.

Lindsey's blue eyes shone of excitement as she asked, "What?"

"This," she said and made a moment which made Emily appear with another bat.

"You really got me a bat for real," said Lindsey even more excited.

"I did, it's a he," said Catherine.

"Ohhh, cool, how old is he?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Three years," Catherine answered with a smile, as it had been a while since she had seen her daughter that happy.

"Cool, I'm gonna call him Caspar, I gotto go and show him off," said Lindsey and ran inside with the little bat flying fast after her.

"You just made her very happy," she heard Heather say as she and her bat Eldod appeared from out of nowhere.

"I should hope so, hopefully it was a useful investment," said Catherine with a smile.

"Yes, these two surly was," said Lady Heather as she had bought both Eldod and Emily.

"Yes there were, any news on Dimitri?" Catherine asked.

"No, but I would take it he is here somewhere, just have a feeling," said Heather.

"I take it you got guards here," said Catherine.

"Of course, I am after all the queen and with Dimitri around we need better blocking," said Heather honest.

"I agree, well I better get back in and mingle," she said and went back inside while Heather turned to her bat and said, "Eldod would you fly and find out what you can."

The bat nodded and flew inside to do as he was asked while she stood back looking out over the garden thinking, wondering who Dimitri's next prey would be.

* * *

_**It was over midnight and a tipsy Lindsey was tipsy and flirting with an older vampire, in fact he was really too old for her, but that she didn't really care about that.**_

_**Little Caspar were circling around their heads keeping an eye on his mistress when he noticed something in front of him. He could quickly tell it was a bigger enemy and therefore had to leave his mistress, when he came back she was gone.**_

_**Caspar searched for her with no result before he called out for the bat of Lady Heather that quickly came to him to get the message before flying back to his mistress while Caspar flew in search of his.**_

* * *

In the meantime Catherine could tell that something was wrong with her daughter, as she could not sense her as the signal was somehow blocked when her phone rang, it was Grissom that had another young female victim.

Catherine found herself with him a moment after, in fact so fast that he gasped by the sight of her before saying, "You look wow."

"That was very well spoken and thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said and smiled at her.

"So what do we got?" she asked looking at the dead girl.

"Another vampire attack, are you ok?" he asked as she seemed distracted.

"No, I cannot get a hold on Linds, or rather I cannot sense her at all which worries me, and I got a sense of that we are dealing with more than one vampire here," she said with a sigh.

"How so?" Grissom asked confused.

"The bite marks on this looks different on the ones on the other girls," she said as Grissom's phone rang, he answered and said, "Yes, yes, good."

"New body at Cesar's Palace, Greg is there with Riley," said Grissom.

"Two in one night, that's not good," said Catherine a tad concerned.

"No, oh look who's coming," he said and pointed up in the air.

Catherine saw where he was pointing and saw Emily coming towards them and landed on Catherine's shoulder to give her a message before flying off again.

Grissom looked at her scared face and asked, "Catherine what is wrong, more bodies?"

"No, Linds, her bat Caspar lost track of her, I just hope she's okay as I can't connect," she said.

"Do you want to leave to look for her?" he asked.

"The area is too big, I'll do the perimeter if you take a closer look of the area," she said and walked a few steps away.

* * *

It was early morning and Lindsey had just came home from her date and went straight to bed, where she fell asleep from exhaustion as it had been a very eventful night.

The bad luck on her end was that her alarm went off a couple of hours later at around 9am as she was supposed to be at school around ten, even if it was Sunday as she had a group assignment.

She let out a groan and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting dressed. After doing so she went to check if her mother had come in yet, so she could say hello before she left, but to her surprise her mother wasn't there.

Lindsey looked at the time 9.30; way too late for Catherine to be out, even with overtime which she really shouldn't be doing as she needed to get home before sunup which made Lindsey worry.

It was then it occurred to her that she might be out looking for her, so Lindsey reached for her cell to call her, no answer, so she tried again thinking "Come on mom, pick up."

But there was no such luck so she called Heather instead asking, "Have you heard from mom since last night?"

"Not in a while, I know she was worried because you were gone, but…" said Heather.

"I'm so sorry about that, but I meet a dude and, either way do you think she's outside cause, cause, cause…" Lindsey's voice was shivering.

"I know and I'm sure she's inside somewhere, I can send Eldod out if you like," heather offered.

"Could you that would be great," Lindsey said.

"I can," said Heather.

"Thanks your highness, but I have to run, totally late," said Lindsey as she quickly hung up and headed over to the school.

* * *

Catherine was in trouble and she knew it as it was after sunup and she should have been home by now, but she was still in search of Lindsey. Where on earth could she be she wondered.

Not to mention that she was starting to feel ill, which was not good at all. She took up her phone and called Grissom saying, "Bugman, please help me."

"Cath, what is wrong, where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I, I'm not sure, but the sun is too bright," she answered him.

"I thought you were going home over an hour ago," he said shocked.

"I decided to look for Lindsey on the way back, but I lost track of time," she replied.

"Can you at all see anything that can tell me where you are?" he asked.

"Have to close my eyes, burns, but think I'm at the Excalibur," she said as the line went dead.

* * *

Grissom drove as fast as he could towards the Excalibur where he found her lifeless on the ground, so he got her in the car and drove back to her place where he gently lay her down on the bed.

"Catherine," he whispered.

"Bugman," she whispered back before she was groaning out in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her concerned.

"All over," she said honest.

"It wasn't the sun was it?" he asked.

"No, was ill at end of the shift," she said honest.

"I didn't know you could be sick as you are…" he stopped looking as she twisted in pain.

"I can, but not the same way as you," she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Any idea what you got?" he asked trying to get it.

"I would guess blood poisoning and it really hurts," she cried sadly.

"Poor vamp girl," he said and held her closely wondering why he hadn't thought of that , as it pretty much said i self as she was living on blood.

* * *

It was later that day that Lindsey came home and found Grissom in the living room; she looked at him and asked:, "Is mom home?"

"That she is, but she is sick," he answered.

"What do you mean sick?" Lindsey asked rather confused.

"Most likely blood poisoning," he said.

"She didn't get harmed by the sun earlier did she?" Lindsey asked worried.

"No, but it could have been a close call," said Grissom honest.

"And it was all my fault, I really didn't mean to do that, but I meet this dude and we lost track of time and everything, he was so awesome and we plan to see each other again real soon," said Lindsey excitedly.

"Let me guess, he's a vampire too?" said Grissom and rolled his eyes.

"Totally is and he's just so great," said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Your mother will be thrilled I'm sure," said Grissom with a sigh.

"Well who I wanna see I decide," said Lindsey.

"Speaking of vampires, how come you can be out at daytime?" Grissom asked.

"Dunno, it's some vamps that can, but I'm different than them too cause I get a tan in the summer and all almost like a human, but mom and uhm dad they can't take sun, well I mean dad couldn't," she said with a heavy sigh.

"That is really odd," said Grissom thoughtfully.

"Yeah totally is, but I am full blood vamp," she said with a smile.

"I know, I better go and check on your mother;" he said.

"And I need to call Kyro," she said and ran upstairs with her phone as he went into Catherine's room.

* * *

It was two weeks later and a very frustrated Catherine was down at the Tangiers, thirteen bodies and at least three different vampire killers was what they were dealing with and she was getting more and more frustrated.

She looked over to the other side of the road to see Lindsey and Kyro enter a nightclub, they seemed to be inseparable, Catherine did not know if that was a good thing or not yet.

That wasn't her only worry though as she had got a vampire admirer herself, a man that was about her age, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes, claimed he was owning one of the new clubs and she felt like she was being drawn to him for some reason.

In fact she felt torn as she loved Grissom, yet this vampire seemed to know her like no one else did and he was a vampire, something like Grissom was not.

She was at the moment having tea with Lady Heather that suddenly said, "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"What?" Catherine asked confused.

"To go with that vampire, I have a bad feeling about him," said Heather.

"But he seems harmless, he's really nice and I like him, and it's not like we are going steady," said Catherine.

"Just be careful," said Heather.

"I always am and I can show him the door if he goes too far," Catherine answered.

"And bugman are you just gonna throw your love for him away, as you have found something better," she said.

"I uhm don't know okay, I'm confused, I mean he wants to be one, but I don't want that life for him, he deserves better," said Catherine honest.

"Catherine, he loves you no matter what you are and just that he's willing to become one shows that, and I know you love him too," she said.

"I do, I do, I just…. Need to think," she said, got up quickly and headed for the door as Eldod flew over to Heather, she smiled at him and said: "Keep an eye on her."

The bat nodded and quickly flew after Catherine as she left without her noticing.

* * *

"Out wandering all by yourself," Catherine head a dark voice say and turned to face a pair of blue eyes.

"It will appear so," she said.

"And at this time of night, that's not safe," he said.

"Oh really is that so," she said with a devilish smile.

"Yes, you could be attacked," he said with a sly smile.

"I would rather think it was the other way around," she said.

"Probably, so you are not working tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's my break time," she answered.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked.

"Pends of what kind of fun?" she asked.

"I think you know," he said.

At that moment Catherine actually spotted Grissom looking at them and said, "I ugh have to go."

"Well I better fly?" he said and just like that he was gone.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked her.

"No one," she lied.

"Surly didn't seem that way, are you..?" he asked.

"…..No" she replied.

"And here I thought you were with me, you know what…. No never mind," he said in and gave her a dirty look.

"Grissom…" she said.

"I thought we had something, but clearly I was wrong," he said and walked away while she stood steering after him.

* * *

"One zero to bugman," said Kyro as he and Lindsey were watching a few steps away.

"I cannot believe mum would rather be with whoever he is, I mean bugman is so much cooler," she said.

"She is attracted to his dangerous side," said Kyro lazily hanging in the air.

"How are you doing that," she asked him.

"Easy mind power," he said.

"You are not that powerful," she said.

"How can you know?" he asked as he fell to the ground.

"Because you are not a high vamp, I on the other hand," she said with a giggle and made a huge build board move from one roof top to another.

"Cool," he said and smiled at her.

"Yes very, although I will be even more powerful when I get older," she said.

"Oh really you can't get more powers, it's a miracle you are almost human in the sun," he said.

"Ahh yes, see I'm high ranker, you're not, you're just someone's little servant, that's why you got your tiny powers," she said with a smile.

"Perhaps, but I know people with powers," he said.

"As do I," she said.

"You know handsome this can go on for a while, so maybe we should quit it," she said with a giggle.

"Uh-huh, so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I dunno, I'm kinda bored, can't we go to the movies and get something to eat after, she suggested.

"You're sucha…" he started when she said, "Not tonight, not in the mood."

"Ok, ok, movies and food it is then," he said and started to walk that way as little Caspar was flying over them keeping watch.

* * *

Eldod and Emily were circling over Catherine inside the lab bat chattering about something when she suddenly said, "Can you go somewhere else I'm trying to work and Eldod you can tell your Mistress to mind her own business."

Eldod said something to Emily and flew of as Emily hid on top of the closet as Greg came inside and asked,"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a sigh.

"Well talking to your self isn't exactly a good sign," he said.

"I wasn't," she said.

"Well I can't see anyone, so unless Eldod is a tiny bug you were," he said with a tiny smile.

She shook her head and said, "To be honest I'm not OK, but there is nothing you can do."

"I can tell as you have been kinda edgy the last week," he answered.

"Yes it's just these killers that are getting to me, I just wish we could get him," she said.

"Yes I still don't get why they would need the blood, but then again people do weird things all the time," he said.

"True, I just wish we could lock them up," she said wishing she could do far more than that.

"We will in time, but I better get back," he said.

"Can you send Grissom my way if you see him," she said.

"I would, only he's out, but he probably won't take long," said Greg.

"Any idea where he went?" Catherine asked.

"No, he didn't say, he just came in then left in a hurry," said Greg and left.

"Now that is weird," Catherine though as she looked down at the case files.

* * *

**_Grissom was with Lady Heather when Eldod flew in and landed on her shoulder, he seemed rather upset, but she said something that calmed him down before turning to Grissom and said: "I really don't think turning you into a vampire is the answer."_**

**_"But she seems to like them and I like her," he said._**

**_"No, you love her," said Heather._**

**_"Yes which is why I want to do this," he said._**

**_"I know, but I still don't think it's a good idea," she said._**

**_"Just do it OK, I mean if I'm a vampire too then we got a better chance of catching this guy," he said._**

**_"You know if I agree to this there is now way back," said Heather in a serious tone._**

**_"Yes, but I be with her forever," he answered._**

**_"You would have been able to do that either way," she said with a sigh._**

**_"Perhaps, but I would in the end die while she would go on, if I do this I will live forever too," he said._**

**_"Yes, but at what coast, you can hardly go out at day at all and you live on blood," she said._**

**_"I know that, but I'm hardly out in the first place, so will you do it?" he asked._**

**_"I want you to think about it for a day and if you still want me to do it we'll see," she said._**

**_He looked at her for a second before he again left her and she turned to Eldod and said: "I really don't think that is a good idea all things considered."_**

**_The bat nodded as he agreed before she said: "And I really don't like her new man either."_**

* * *

It was early morning in Vegas and Lindsey and Kyro was sitting outside her house when he said: "I better go because it's soon sunrise."

"It really is too bad as it will be a beautiful one," said Lindsey.

"To you, to me it's deadly, so I better go, am I meeting you tonight babe?" he asked.

"Not tonight, I have a big test in a couple of days and I really need to study to get a good result, which means now hunting for me or at least not more than quick ones," she answered him with a heavy sigh.

"I understand so shall we say Friday then and maybe I can make short interruptions in the meantime," he said with a sly smile.

"Mhm, you better, mom can be here any second," she said in a warning tone.

"Gone," he said and just like that he was in fact gone, and just in the neck of time as Catherine's car pulled up the driveway.

"Hey butterfly, been out all night again?" Catherine asked looking at her daughter.

"Mhm, it was really fun," said Lindsey with a satisfied sigh.

"That I can imagine," said Catherine and rolled her eyes just a little.

"You really should stay away from Maximillian, he's dangerous," said Lindsey.

"Who I see and don't see is not your problem," said Catherine in a warning tone.

"But still, just be uhm careful as I have a bad feeling," said Lindsey as they walked inside.

"Trust me I know what I am doing," said Catherine.

"That's the thing mom I don't think you do," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Just stay out of it," said Catherine annoyed before heading for her bedroom to sleep. Lindsey got something to drink before sitting down to watch the sunrise.

* * *

**_It was early the same evening and Catherine had gone over to the lab before she actually started as she had so much to do with the serial and wanted to try to get somewhere._**

**_Right after she left Lindsey sneaked out to get some food as she was hungry._**

**_Now Lindsey's plan was to be quick out and back, only she decided to take a detour by "The castle" to see if there was any hot gossip or if she could spot Kyro there._**

**_"I have made my decision," she suddenly heard Grissom's voice say from the hall._**

**_She looked down the stairs and saw him follow Heather into one of her rooms. She quickly managed to get into the room next to it so she could sneak out on the balcony and over to Heathers to see what was going on._**

**_Lucky for her the door out to the balcony was open and the certain was pulled enough outside for her to both see and hear what was going on inside._**

**_"So?" Heather asked._**

**_"Make me one," he said looking into her blue eyes._**

**_"Are you absolutely sure, because as I said earlier when I do there is no turning back," she said._**

**_"I am," he said in a serious tone._**

**_"I suggest you take four sick days as your body will need it for the changing," said Heather._**

**_He nodded and said "Just do whatever it is you do."_**

**_Through the window Lindsey were watching as Heather let her fangs sink into Grissom's neck as she gasped in shock thinking "This is not happening, this can't be happening."_**

**_How could he do that, how could the bugman do that, to become like them, even if it was for her mother, it was just wrong. Not to mention how could the queen agree on that._**

**_Lindsey on shaky legs headed home where she held on to her stuffed bumblebee, crying over the things that never would be the same again._**

* * *

Heather was right about Grissom needing to take time off as the next three days he was sick as a dog, in fact he had never been sick like that before.

He hardly managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom as he didn't feel like getting up at all.

Neither did he pick up his phone as he had no desire to talk to anyone.

On the third night his doorbell rang and he managed to get dressed a little and open to find Lindsey outside. As he let her in she asked, "Why?"

"Because I love her and I want to be with her," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Still you could have done that alive, she don't care in fact I think she likes you better alive. She will be mighty pissed now you know," Lindsey pointed out.

"Well then she can be that, I think this is better," he said with another sigh.

"No you don't, you hate it. You just did it to please her, which is wrong, you are not a cold blooded killer like us that go after innocent prey," she said honest.

"I do what I have to," he said jut as Lindsey gasped because she had just seen that Emily had just flown inside to join them.

"Oh, oh, this is not good," she said with a sigh as Catherine entered the room, she did not look happy.

"Are you completely insane?" she said in a calm tone as she managed to control herself.

"What, why?" he said calmly.

"You can't just go and become a vampire just like that, it's…, you…. how could you do that?" she asked him, he could see the anger in his eyes and it scared him that she still was so calm.

"I just wanted to be with you and I though…" he said.

"Then you though wrong, I liked you the way you were," she said.

"Well you seemed to like that other dude too, so clearly the regular me wasn't enough," he pointed out.

"But I didn't want you to do this, to be… you deserve better, to be with someone that are normal, to have children and... and…" she stopped.

"But I want you and your little butterfly and if that means being a vampire then…" he said.

"I don't…. you messed it all up," she yelled at him and ran out of there in a hurry as Emily followed.

Caspar flew over and landed on Grissom's shoulder as he looked at Lindsey and asked. "I don't understand, why is me being what you are a bad thing?"

"Because she wanted a normal man and she liked you the way you were as did I, now you will become something darker that isn't really you. She was right when she said you messed it up, but you can also be the one to fix it, make it right bugman," she said with a sigh as she and Caspar left.

* * *

Grissom sighed seemed like he always managed to mess up when it came to women, it didn't matter if he meant to or not, something always went wrong, like now.

When he came to work that night Catherine just gave him angry glares and she didn't talk to him other then what was needed for the case.

Where she flew off to in her break he could only guess, and that he felt hungry didn't help his case as Lindsey was right he was not a cold blooded killer, to him doing that part felt wrong.

Grissom sighed as he called Heather and said, "What do I do?"

"With Catherine or the whole thing in general?" she answered him.

"The thing in general, I mean to me it is wrong to eat like that, are there any other options?" he asked.

"I am afraid not, I mean you could prey on animals, but humans are more preferably," she said.

"And this power when do I get it and what is it?" he asked as he hadn't felt any big changes other than being a vampire that was.

"Varies from person to person and you will see," she said calmly.

"You mean you know what it will be?" he asked a tad surprised.

"I am not completely sure, but I got a feeling, as it depends on what kind of person you were before the cross over," she said.

"So good people get good powers and bad gets bad?" he asked.

"Something like that and then there is those who are born vampires, their powers are sometimes random or attached to how their parents are," she said.

"So vampires do in other words mate as humans," he said.

"Yes of course," she said.

"So any tips on how to win her over?" he asked.

"This time you need to figure it out on your own," she said.

"Fine," he said and hung up before he frustrated thought "Women, hopeless."

* * *

It was a bit later that night something odd happened when Grissom looked at one of the crime scene photos. He suddenly saw the crime being done and the killer, or rather everything but his face for some reason. He looked at another and the same thing happened to the rest of the photos.

They had been right there were three killers and they not stupid for sure. The trouble was he could only see a little that was leading up to them and what happened right after which wasn't all much, but brutal enough. And he also would think it was more brutal than a vampire usually killed.

So he knew almost who they were, but not where they were and how to stop them, but he knew what would be most likely the right place to ask around so he headed over to Heather.

* * *

At the same time Catherine were with Maximillian. They were at the moment making out and she was getting more aggressive as she was upset by Grissom and needed an outlet.

"Easy, you are not in a hurry babe, calm down," said Maximillian between the kisses.

"I want you now," Catherine let out moaning as he nibbled on her neck.

"Yes I can tell you do," he said and removed their pants and got inside her when she said, "Stop, I can't I'm sorry I need to…"

"What?" he almost spit out in shock.

"I can't tonight, I need to go," she said as she zipped up her pants and started to walk away while her mind worked like crazy.

Catherine was lost that much was clear. She was also mighty frustrated which at the moment was not a very good thing.

As tears ran down her face she headed for the castle, she needed to think or not to.

* * *

She opened the door and who did she see without Grissom, she snarled at him in anger which made him jump back a bit as she said, "If you weren't already dead I would kill you right now."

"Catherine, will you calm down," he said calmly.

"No, this time you went too far," she said, he voice was shivering in anger now.

"I did it for you," he said.

"Don't you get it; I wanted you as a man, not a vampire. I loved to feel your warmth instead of cold, now there is nothing," she said sadly.

"But if you want me why did you go with that other guy?" he asked confused.

"I was curious okay, he got something exciting, but I don't want you this way," she said starting to walk away.

"Catherine…" he said.

She turned in less than a second and replied, "Yes."

"I just wanted to…." he said.

"Then you shouldn't have," she said and ran up to her room in tears while he left to find Heather.

* * *

"But I'm telling you I saw everything but there face, what do you think the reason for that is?" Grissom asked Heather a moment later.

"That Dimitri put a block on it so you couldn't see it," said Heather.

"I gotto find out what kind of powers he has," said Grissom.

"Except from psychic block and the power to manipulate," she said.

"Is that even possible to have more than one power?" he asked her.

"Well manipulating isn't really a power and pends on how strong he is what powers he has," she said honest.

"You can read minds right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Is it possible for him to have the power to control the mind?" he asked.

"Yes it is and that is a highly dangerous power," she pointed out.

"I know, but what I don't know is how you kill a vampire," he said.

"You cannot seriously think about going after him?" Heather exclaimed.

"Why not, I mean he done wrong in both worlds and he deserves it. The dead girls deserves justice," he argued.

"That may be, but then you are no better than him, besides he do most likely have two or three henchmen, you cannot take him down yourself," she said.

"Wanna join?" he asked.

"I'm a queen I don't get my hands dirty, I got people to deal with that kind of stuff if needed," she said honest.

"So can I barrow them then?" he asked.

"I need to think about it as I don't want to come of too bad," she said.

"Fine, I'll find someone else and you and Catherine can do whatever it is you do," he said annoyed and left, but not fast enough for Heather to tell Eldod to follow him which he quickly did.

* * *

Kyro and Lindsey were downstairs in the castle when Catherine suddenly came inside, but she quickly excused herself and left them.

"Shouldn't she be at work?" Kyro asked.

"Yes, but **he** is there," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Ahh he, but she can't avoid him forever unless she switch jobs," he pointed out.

"I know that, but this is a really thought thing to deal with, it's after all her bugman," said Lindsey.

"Explain," he said trying to getting the concept.

"There is two things you can see about mom, one she has been a vampire for ages, I don't even know if she remember her before life or how long she has been one, and the other is that she always have loved bugman, even before that thing with dad," she said honest.

"But if that is true then he being a vampire really should change anything," said Kyro.

"Yes it does because being with him she felt what it would be like to being with a human, feeling the warmth of someone instead of just cold and that she can never have again," said Lindsey.

"But he's the man that she loves and now they can spend the rest of their lives together that gotto count for something," said Kyro.

"I should… now all you are… try to get her to see that," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"I can always try, so are you going back to study for that dance thingy?" he asked.

"Yes I probably should are you coming with?" she asked hopefully.

"I probably shouldn't, but OK," he said and smiled at her as the two of them left "The castle".

* * *

Catherine had been listening in on the two of them, but it didn't really change all that much.

Yes Kyro was right when he said that they could spend their rest of their lives together and yes Lindsey was right when she said she had always loved him.

From the first time Catherine lay eyes on Grissom she had fell instantly in love and she knew he was the guy for her. The problem back then wasn't as much as she was a vampire but that she was married to Eddie. That was probably the biggest mistake of her life, the only good thing that came out of that was Lindsey, her darling little butterfly.

Her darling little butterfly that was born a vampire, Catherine let out a huff. What life was that to give a child, to be raised to drink blood and to kill from the day she was born.

Catherine sighed as she looked at a picture she had of her and Grissom in her valet, her bugman, her best friend.

Of course she understood his reasoning for doing it, but still it was just wrong. Never again would she feel his warmth.

"It's not fair," she though as she was wondering why she was going out with Maximillian, now that she finally had her man. Now it was all a mess.

* * *

It was a bit later that night that Grissom knocked on Catherine's office door and entered, he could by her red eyes see that she had been crying and with concerned voice asked, "Catherine, are you ok?"

"Not really no, I just want to take the doer and get it over with, I don't want any more dead girls, it's just not right," she answered with a frustrated sigh.

"I know, speaking of dead girls, how is Linds, I haven't seen her in a while," he said.

"She's fine, still with Kyro," she said.

"Is the signal you have when you need to find her still blocked when they are together?" he asked curiously.

"Yes which makes me think he's not a good guy or that one above him is making sure the signal is blocked somehow," she answered.

"But why?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said frustrated.

He for some reason picked up the picture of them that was on her desk and while he was looking at it, it was like the memory of just that moment came flooding back all at once, how happy they had been and what happened right before it was taken, which made him smile.

"We will solve this vamp girl, I promise," he said and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She more by reflex that anything else leaned her had against his arm and let out a sigh as she said, "It's all messed up."

"I know, but we can fix it, together we can fix it," he answered her calmly.

"I dunno, it might be too late to fix," she said as she let her eyes close still leaning against him.

"Please don't say that, I mean it's us," he said.

"Yet I am," she said which made him withdraw before leaving her as he wondered how he was going to change her view.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when Catherine came into her office and found a note on her desk; she knew it was from Grissom as he had been leaving her notes the last weeks on places he knew she would find them. It was mostly necessary messages disguised with something personal. She suspected it was to woo her, which she didn't mind at all as she liked the tokens of his love, although that didn't change the fact that she was still very attracted to Maximillian.

Sadly he wasn't one of the serious types that wanted commitment, Grissom on the other hand was, but she was still a bit bothered by the fact that he turned himself into a vampire.

She picked up the note and went over to the castle to think.

Once she was in her room at the castle she looked at the note that said, "Catherine would you mind helping me out with the schedules because I cannot make head or tails of it, I'll take you out for something to eat if you do."

Catherine shook her head and smile when she heard Heather say, "Another love letter?"

"If you can call it that," said Catherine turning towards her.

"Working here instead of the crime lab again?" she asked.

"Yes and no, thinking break," said Catherine.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately," said Heather.

"Yes I have a lot on my mind," Catherine answered.

"Why haven't you asked me why it did it, you want to right?" Heather asked her.

"Why would I want to ask you anything?" said Catherine.

"I'm a mind reader remember," Heather answered.

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "Why did you do it, why did you agree on changing him when you must know I would never approve of that?

"Do you trust me, I mean not only as your friend, but your queen?" asked Heather.

"I do yes, but.." said Catherine as she did.

"No buts I know what I did when I turned him, as I can see further then what is now and it was the right thing to do," said Heather calmly.

"You mean you planned to do it all along?" Catherine asked a bit shocked.

"Not exactly, but I see something that you don't," said Heather and left her.

Catherine placed the note in a desk drawer along with some other notes from Grissom with a sigh, but before she closed it she thought, "I think I…. no that can't be."

* * *

The next day she found a long stilted red rose on her desk on her desk she went to find Grissom.

He was in his office talking to his spider, so she stopped to listen for a second to hear what he was saying.

"I crushed her didn't I, I really shouldn't have done this, but I just thought…now it's all wrecked," he said.

"You didn't crush me you know," said Catherine from the door.

"Uhm I wasn't exactly talking about you," he said.

"Really, who then?" she asked.

"I was actually talking about Lindsey," he answered.

"Sorry, what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"She wanted what you wanted," he said with a sigh.

"She did, I never knew that, how do you…?" she asked.

"Spider talks," he said as he had a spider messenger instead of a bat.

"You are having him spy around for you," she said a bit surprised.

"Just a little and I thought that what was having Emily do that too," he said and smiled at her.

"She's mostly my messenger that brings messages to either Caspar or Eldod when needed," she said honestly.

"I see, so how are you today?" he asked her.

"I'm OK I guess, oh and thank you for the rose, I assume you were the one that put it on my desk," she said and smiled at him.

"I did and you are welcome," he said and smiled back.

"So are you going to the castle after your shift?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he answered.

"Did you see that movie I told you about yesterday?" she asked.

"I did, it was… I don't know interesting, did you see the documentaries?" he asked back.

"You mean the one about the beetle and the one about the bees?" she answered.

"Yes," he said.

"I did, fascinating," she answered him.

"You really think so?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes didn't think it would be, but it was," she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and for a short moment she thought he would kiss her, but he just said, "I better… see you later."

As he left she knew she would have desperately wanted him to kiss her, more than she ever wanted anything before which made her let out a huff in frustration.

* * *

It was early morning at the caste when Grissom finally got there, as he came inside he heard Heather say, "Good morning my Lord."

"My Queen," he said nodding at her.

"You look tired," she said.

"That I am," he replied with a half-smile.

"Do you have time to talk or are you in a hurry to see Catherine?" she asked.

"I don't know is she in yet?" he asked as he hadn't seen her at the lab.

"Think I saw her with Maximillian, but that was a while ago," she said honest.

"I see, in that case I'm not in a hurry so I got time, after you," he said and made a gesture before following her to her part of the castle.

* * *

At the same time Lindsey and Kyro were making out in one of the rooms at Catherine's wing of the castle, he was trying to get further though but she cut him off every time he tried.

"Oh come on Linds, I know you want it too," he managed to say between his hungry kisses.

"No it doesn't feel right to do so, please don't," she said as she pushed his hand down from under her top, even if she was aroused it still didn't feel right with him, why she didn't know.

"Will you stop being sucha tease you have been begging for it for ages now," he said and tried again.

"No," she said as little Caspar flew out of the room to get help.

"You know I don't get you, you do one thing and clearly mean another," he said and got off her a tad annoyed and sat down by the end of her bed, arms crossed not facing her.

"Kyro, don't be like that, I mean I really like you and all," she said and moved over so she sat next to him, hand on his shoulder, looking at him.

"I know you do, I just don't get why you don't want to go any further," he said a tad annoyed.

"I don't know," she said and started to kiss him again, he quickly again got on top of her again and pinned her down as he started to nibble on her neck as she half way moaned and half way tried to get him of her.

He started to get more aggressive towards her, and by now she didn't know whether she should let him go on or stop as her body and her mind didn't see to work together anymore.

"Get of her now," she suddenly heard Catherine speak from the doorway.

Kyro got of her and said, "Sorry I didn't mean too…"

"Just don't do it again," said Lindsey looking at him.

"I won't," he assured her before looking over at a very angry Catherine.

"What on earth did you think you were doing to her?" Catherine asked.

"Uhm the wrong thing apparently," he said looking down.

"Apparently and I won't ever have that happen again, she is a lady and should be treated as such," Catherine demanded.

"Yes ma'am, I better go," he said with a sigh and withdrew.

"Mom, really not cool," said Lindsey.

"You are way too young to be…" Catherine said.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone," said Lindsey.

"As you wish," said Catherine and was about to leave the room when Lindsey in a very girlish tone said, "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome butterfly," said Catherine and left her.

* * *

At the same time in one of Heather's rooms she and Grissom were talking about this and that, when there was a knock on the door and Catherine entered.

"Oh hey Catherine, how nice of you to join us," said Heather and smiled at her.

"May I have a word with you Grissom?" she asked polite.

"Yes, talk to you later my lady," he said and followed Catherine to her wing of the castle.

* * *

"I was wondering about something," said Grissom a couple of moments later.

"Yes," said Catherine.

"Heather is the queen right, shouldn't she have a king?" he asked.

"She did, but after that didn't work and she never remarried, don't exactly know why, why do you ask?" she answered him.

"Just curious, and if she do not make an heir who does then take after her if anything should happen?" he asked.

"Who she does see fit, as you know she lost her heir, but it is not too late for her to make another," said Catherine honest.

"So she could pick anyone then," said Grissom.

"Yes, why so curious, do you want to be king?" asked Catherine with a smile.

"Too much responsibility I'm afraid, what about you then would you like to become queen?" he answered.

"Maybe, I don't know as you said it's a big responsibility and I already have plenty with Lindsey and work and all, but if it were to happen it wouldn't be for long yet," she said.

"That is true, so tell me why you like Max so much," he said as they both lay on their sides on her bed facing each other.

"I don't know exactly he's fun and mysterious and kind of dark," she answered.

"He reminds you of Eddie, doesn't he?" asked Grissom.

"Maybe," she said.

"You know it's not a good idea to go down that road again," he said in a serious tone.

"I know, but it's just I haven't felt like this in so long and…" she stopped looking into her blue eyes.

He just smiled at her before stroking her cheek gently, she immediately let her head lean more against his hand and let out a sigh before asking, "So what about you and Heather then?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her back.

"You two always seems to have had a connection, especially after you turned," Catherine said.

"I don't know, I find her somewhat a friend I can talk to about anything and a great comfort when needed," he said honest.

She nodded as she bent over to let her lips gently kiss his; he pulled her closer as the two of them kept kissing.

* * *

Lady Heather was sitting by the desk in her office while Eldod was flying around her, she looked up and said, "Would you mind stopping that."

He settled on a shelf as there was a knock on the door, Lindsey entered and said, "Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, please come in," she said and Lindsey came in and sat down opposite her.

"So how are you doing?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm good, why?" asked Heather, a bit surprised by this question.

"Just curious as I would have thought turning bugman was a big step and it would take some getting used to. It wasn't like me and mom if you get me," she said.

"No it was not, but I'm starting getting used to the fact that he is one of us," she said.

"I know, it's all a part of a bigger plan isn't it," said Lindsey crossing her legs.

"It is yes, but it can go two ways," said Heather.

"Yes because even if you can see the future you can't control people's feelings," said Lindsey.

"That is true," said Heather thoughtfully.

"Have you ever been dead wrong?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"It has happened yes, but not very often," said Heather.

"For what it's worth I don't think you will be wrong this time," said Lindsey.

"I hope not," said Heather.

"So what is your views on my handsome Kyro?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Not sure yet, he may change," said Heather.¨

"I'm really hoping he will for me, but I don't think Max will for mom though," said Lindsey.

"It will all show in due time," said Heather honest.

"I have no doubt about that, so can I interest you in a trip down to the bar?" asked Lindsey hopefully.

"You can yes," said Heather and followed Lindsey out of the office and down to the bar that was a few floors down.

* * *

Grissom was sleeping peacefully along with Catherine in her bed and down in the bar Heather and Lindsey were sleeping in a couch each. The whole castle was sleeping and it was silence everywhere.

Everywhere but one of the corners of the court yard that was. There three vampires were talking.

"Dude, you gotto take her out," said the guy named Roderick.

"I don't know, is she really that big of a treat?" Kyro asked.

"You know she is as Catherine is the queen's right hand, and if the queen doesn't reproduce in time she will most likely pick Catherine, then Lindsey as successors," said Roderick.

"I don't know, she's kinda cute," said Kyro.

"You are supposed to kill her, is it really that hard to do," said and older vampire.

"No, and I should have proven by killing those other girls that I have no problem doing so," said Kyro.

"Those were humans, she's a vampire and her mother is noble which means she has to go and soon," said the older one.

"Says you, you were going to take out her mother," said Kyro.

"And I will, but I need to do it slowly so she won't know who I am, you on the other hand..," he said.

"I know, I know we planned it all along, it's just that…" Kyro answered with a sigh.

"But would you look at that, the mighty Kyro has fallen in love," said Roderick with an evil grin.

"I have not," Kyro protested hardly and wrinkled his nose.

"I think he is right," said the older one.

"I have not and to prove it I will take her out tonight," said Kyro.

"You better or it will be you that end up dead," said the older in a warning tone before it was like he vanished.

But the thing was that Kyro had in fact fallen in love with Lindsey which was the stupidest thing he could have ever done, as his boss was right, he was supposed to take her out and now it would be so much harder to do.

* * *

It was the same night and the two of them were in her room playing guitar hero III, he was leading of course, but she didn't mind as he looked kinda cool with the guitar.

Then he suddenly stopped and she asked, "Handsome are you ok?"

"Not really no," he said as he sat down on her bed with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I can't, I can't tell you," he answered looking down.

"Of course you can, Kyro you can tell me anything," she said and gently put a hand on top of his.

"If I do you will hate me and if I don't go through with it I'm a traitor" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I promise you that no matter what it is you won't," she said calmly.

"I'm supposed to kill you, seduce you and then kill you, only I fell in love with you and now I can't and if I don't follow orders I will be killed," he said honest.

"I understand," she said calmly.

"I don't know what to do as I don't wanto harm you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I know you don't handsome, but maybe if we like talked to Heather or something," she suggested.

"Are you insane, if she finds out then she would kill me," he said and got up from the bed.

"No she wouldn't," said Lindsey and got up from the bed to walk over to him.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I was going to kill one of hers," he said.

"I'm sure, come on," she said, took his hand and dragged him towards Heather's part of the castle.

* * *

A moment later they knocked on the door to one of Heather's living rooms where she usually was that part of day, entered and found Heather and Grissom on the couch talking intimately about something.

"Uhm your highness do you have a moment?" asked Lindsey polite.

"Yes," she said and gave Grissom a sign to leave. He nodded before kissing her hand and leaving the room.

Lindsey raised her brows at Heather, but she didn't seem to take notice of it and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"You need to help us because we're in real trouble," Lindsey answered.

"In trouble as you're pregnant or…?" Heather asked, as Lindsey was a tad panicked so she couldn't read her mind clearly.

"No, no, no," said Kyro and looked at Lindsey that shook her head and added another "No."

"Then what?" Heather asked, but in a soft tone so Lindsey could tell she was concerned rather than annoyed.

"Well Kyro's boss kinda wanted to have me killed or he would die and we don't want that the other one would be harmed, is there any chance you could make me go away for a while so everyone would think I'm dead?" Lindsey asked with a sigh.

"I can yes, but for that to happen the three of us is the only ones that can know," she said in a serious tone.

"Not even mom," Lindsey's voice was shivering.

"Not even her and we must ask fast, as I should think Kyro's boss needs to know very soon," said Heather looking at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Ok, you go back and tell him she's dead and you are coming with me," said Heather.

"But what if they want proof," Kyro hesitated.

"Here," said Heather, took of Lindsay's necklace and handed it to him before the two of them left the castle.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Catherine had a really, really bad feeling as she had lost her connection early the night before.

She was on her office at the crime lab looking at the pictures of the dead girls; the last three were more brutal. They had been raped post mortem and had scratches all over.

She was rubbing her temple as she heard Grissom ask, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Uhm yes, you haven't heard anything from Linds the last twelve hours?" she asked.

"No, but she is probably at the castle with Kyro if I know her right," said Grissom calmly.

"I dunno, I have a really bad feeling," said Catherine still worried.

"If it would help we can eat at the castle so you can look there first," said Grissom.

She nodded before the two of the left to head for the castle.

* * *

After Catherine had searched high and low both at the castle and her house without any luck her worry had grown and she was now panicking as she knew something was very wrong.

She was walking back and forth in one of her living rooms as Grissom was trying to calm her down, but it was not working.

"Sweetheart, will you try to calm down," Grissom tried again as he was getting restless of watching her.

"I…I…I can't, not before I know that my little butterfly is okay," said Catherine frustrated as she stopped right in front of him and let her hands twirl with his.

"Easy sweetheart easy," he said calmly as he looked into her blue eyes and let his thumbs stroke over her hands.

She smiled vaguly at him as the door opened and Heather came in to join them, she looked more serious than usual.

"Catherine, do you have a moment?" Heater asked.

"Yes," she said, not letting go of Grissom.

"I would prefer if we took it in private," said Heather.

"Everything you can say to me you can say to him," said Catherine, as she held onto his hands even harder.

He led her to one of the couches where they sat down. One of his arms was around her, as he held one of her hand in his. They were both looking at Heather.

"There is no easy way for me to say this, but…," she stopped.

"But what, please tell me not matter what it is," Catherine almost begged.

"Lindsey is dead," Heather finished the sentence.

"What…how…are you sure?" Catherine asked in shock.

"I suspect Dimitri and his men are behind it and I am," said Heather.

"But…but…but it's my little butterfly, she can't be gone," Catherine managed to get out before she fell apart in Grissom's arms.

"I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do, let me know," said Heather and looked at them, only Grissom was looking back at her with questioning eyes as he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. But her face was too hard for him to make out, so he just nodded at her before she left the room.

* * *

"She can't be dead."

"Yet she is."

"But she was so young and I don't get why Dimitri would go after a vampire all of a sudden."

"She is a treat to him because of your position."

"But she's only a young girl, even if she were to follow. It wouldn't be for ages yet."

"Still to Dimitri she is a treat which means you are too."

"He can have me, with her gone, I don't care anymore."

"You don't care about us?"

"Don't ask me that, not now because right now I can't deal with it."

"So I don't matter anymore?"

"I…I…I dunno, I just wanto be alone."

"Fine, have it your way."

As the door slammed and silent and angry tears were falling from her eyes she thought "But I didn't want you to leave, I needed you to stay."

* * *

A moment later Grissom came back and found Catherine sitting reading something making little notes on the side.

He walked over, sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Working what does it look like," she said turning the page.

"You don't need to do that you know," he said.

"I have to, I can't just…, too hard," she said turning yet another page.

"Catherine, look at me," he said with a sigh.

"Don't, I'm…, I'm…," she stopped she was shivering slightly now.

"You are not working, not today," he said in a firm tone.

"Please," she begged him.

"Sweetheart," he answered calmly.

"I…I…I…I… it was my little baby," she let herself fall apart in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm right here," he said calmly as he held her.

"He… he…he took my baby," she said with shaky voice.

"I know sweetheart, and he will not get away with it, that is a promise," said Grissom.

"I can't do this, not now," she said with a sigh.

"I know and I would never ask you to, tonight we are taking the night of," he said and took her hand to lead her towards her room so she could try to get some rest.

* * *

It was about a week later and Catherine and Maximillian was together, but he was sensing she was troubled so he asked, "Babe, what's wrong."

"You mean except from losing my little girl to a monster," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her.

"I know, but it was not your fault," she answered.

"Still I am sorry, so is any action taken to catch him?" he asked.

"Yes, that it is," she answered as there were now more guards as the castle, there was also another change which was that Kyro to seemed to be missing, Catherine did not know if that was a good thing or not yet.

"So want to tell me what is bothering you?" he asked again.

"It's just this letter I got the other day, dunno how worried I should be," she replied.

"What letter?" he asked.

"Here," she said and showed him, it said: "_**I got your daughter and now I'm coming after you so you better be aware."**_

"What how is that even possible?" he asked in shock.

"Handsome, what do you mean?" she asked back rather confused.

"For you to get a letter like this, it's not possible," he said.

"What do you mean not possible, the man that took my Lindsey want to take me out too is that really that weird, I mean he's taking out the ones he sees as a treat," she said.

"This letter, it has to be a fake," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

He had to calm down to not burst out anything stupid before he said, "I just think her killer would write something better than that that's all."

"How would you know?" she asked looking at him funnily.

"I don't, just thinking that's all," he said.

"Would you mind leaving me as I need to think," she said.

"Of course not, see you later," he said and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

Greg and Nick were at the lab with Grissom, they were trying to set a trap for the vampires.

"So we are really going to pull them apart and burn them," said Nick.

"Yes," Grissom answered.

"Isn't that a tad messy," said Greg.

"It is, but it is also the only way to kill them," said Grissom honest.

"Oh well, you gotto do what you gotto do and they deserve it," said Nick.

"Yeah specially after what they did to Lindsey," Greg added.

"I only have one question," said Nick.

"Which is?" Grissom asked.

"How are we going to find out who Dimitri is, I mean we haven't found out yet," said Nick.

"If I only could see the faces," Grissom though and lifted up a crime scene photo, but the faces was still blank. Then he for some odd reason for the first time since Lindsey's death lifted up a picture of her. Maybe he hadn't done so before because he couldn't bear to see how she was killed. He looked at her, but no images came to mind, it was at that moment it went clear to her that she couldn't be dead after all and he was about to call Catherine to tell her when she walked into the lab and said, "I think I know who Dimitri is."

"Oh really and this just occurred to you all of a sudden," said Grissom.

"Kind of yes, you know that letter I got?" she asked him.

"I do yes," he said.

"Well I showed it to Max and…" she started when he interrupted, "Why are you still seeing him?"

"I'm not, we are just friends now as I thought I could use him to fight Dimitri, but…" she said.

"Yes go on," said Grissom wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"I think he's Dimitri as he went totally weird about the letter saying it was fake and everything. The only reason he could know that is if he's the killer, which means Lindsey is alive," she said excitedly.

"Yeah I just figured out she was too, so I take it Kyro was probably sent by Dimitri to kill her, but he couldn't go through with it because he love her and Heather helped them out and he told Dimitri he did, but as he is afraid he will find out the truth he has kept away," said Grissom.

"That makes perfect sense," said Catherine.

"So if you are right, how do we catch him?" Greg asked.

"Easy, just listen," said Catherine and started to tell them her plan.

* * *

It was the same night that Roderick called Dimitri and said, "Uhm boss you are not gonna like this."

"What did you two idiots do now?" he asked annoyed.

"Not us, someone killed Catherine Willows, we're standing over her body right now," said Roderick with a sigh.

* * *

Just a second later Dimitri sat bent over Catherine's lifeless body and said, "This can't be true."

"Yet it is," said Kyro.

"But I was going to marry her and be king and everything," said Dimitri as silent tears were falling from his eyes and down at the lifeless body.

"Dude, that would so not have happened as she loves that Grissom guy and no way Heather would let you take the throne," Kyro pointed out.

"If I killed her and then married Catherine and…and…" he fell apart.

"Oh would you look at that, he's crying," they suddenly heard Greg's voice.

"What a sissy," said Nick behind him.

"And here I thought you were a big strong vampire," Lindsey spoke form out of nowhere.

"You're not dead, Kyro I thought you said…" Dimitri snarled at him.

"Well I guess I rose from the dead then, surprise, surprise," she said, her voice was cold as ice.

"Boss, what happened was…" Kyro started.

"Save it, if you can't take her out I sure will," he snarled and started walking towards Lindsey.

"Uhm I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lindsey said.

"Oh really and why is that?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't think mom would be too happy," said Lindsey.

"Well she's dead and so will you be," said Dimitri with an evil grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you," they heard Catherine's voice, Dimitri turned in shock to face her, she did not look to happy.

"You,…you tricked me, that's a really mean thing to do," he said shocked.

"Oh don't you dare lecture me, you were going to kill my little girl, then me I believe," she snarled at him.

"Dude, he was totally backing down on that as he loves you," said Roderick.

"Oh really is that so," said Catherine.

"No," Dimitri protested.

"Nick, Greg will you do me the honor of killing these two so I can deal with him," said Catherine.

"Our pleasure," said Nick and they cuffed the two before they could react and was about to take them away when Lindsey said: "No, you cannot kill him because I love him and he spared my life, please mom."

"That may be, but he still killed at least a couple of those other girls," said Catherine.

"I know, but he's real sorry and we really love each other, please don't do this," Lindsey begged, tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"What do you say bugman?" Catherine asked as he had appeared beside her now.

"I guess she could keep him if he promises to not do it around here again," he said with a sigh.

"Ok take him away, but you other two is going down," said Catherine looking at Dimitri with a vicious grin.

"Oh come on don't be like that, I'm sure we can work something out," said Dimitri looking at her as Greg and Nick took Roderick away to tear him up part by part then burn him.

"No deal," said Catherine and took a step closer towards him only he moved fast and grabbed her and held a blade to her throat which made her gasp.

Before Grissom could do it both of them were gone and he was looking up and Emily saying, "Find her and fast."

* * *

Catherine knew for a fact the Dimitri had to have knocked her out as when she opened her eyes she was feeling a bit dizzy and her vision was a bit blurry, she tried to stand up only to find she was tied to a chair.

"Let me go you imbecile," she snarled as she got a clear vision of him.

"Not gonna happen dear," he said in a cold tone as he grinned at her.

Catherine snarled and again tried to get loose which made the ropes that held her loosen a little.

He just laughed at her as he walked over to her with a knife and said, "So what should I cut first."

As the knife came close to her neck she snarled and made a break for it and soon she had managed to bite his ear hardly as she was shaking his head to get it off.

As he tried to break free from her both of them ended up on the floor and he screamed of pain as half his ear got torn of in the process.

She just spat it out as she finally managed to get of the chair and on top of him trying to get the knife out of his hand only ending on getting a huge cut on her arm in the process.

She screamed out as they rolled over so he was on top trying to aiming the knife at her throat again but missed and she managed to break free by kneeing him in the groin.

As he gasped in pain on the floor she managed to find another knife and return only to find that he was gone. She let out a huff of frustration as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and screamed out as she fell to the floor in pure pain.

She could hear him laugh behind her but somehow managed to get up to face him knowing she would need much more than a knife if she was going to tear him apart properly, he knowing the same thing as he looked into her blue eyes.

As she made a break for it and jammed the knife in his groin hardly and got on top of him so he fell to the ground with a loud thump he manage to grab for her arm and pull so hardly so that it got dislocated. She screamed out as did he as she figured it wouldn't hurt much more if it was in fact torn of.

He grinned as he got on top of her to look around the room for something to cut her limbs of with and finally saw something causing him to get off her to get it only to find her gone when he returned with s huge sword.

He turned only to find discover a bit too late that she had found an axe and made a blow for him only to miss as he moved away a tad quicker and tried to make a move for him but she was a tad to slow too, but she managed to hit with her second blow against his arm which caused the sword to fall to the ground and him too.

As he screamed out he knew there was no way he would win the battle and she kept on cutting him what she could master before setting him on fire and sinking to the ground in exhaustion and pain slowly passing out.

* * *

Catherine was not sure how long she had been out for only that when she woke up she was back in her bed and her shoulder had been relocated and Emily was sleeping on the headboard of the bed.

"Bugman," she spoke out in the dark room with groggy voice.

"Yes right here," she heard from her side and turned her head to look at him.

"Did I really kill him?" she asked.

"Yes and Nick and Greg, Roderick, it was a massacre," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"And Lindsey?" asked Catherine.

"I think she and Kyro are making out somewhere in the castle" he answered her.

"That sounds very appealing," she said which made him bend down just enough for his lips to find hers only to be interrupted by someone saying, "Ehm."

Catherine and Grissom broke free from each other blushing hearing Heather say, "Nice going killing those two."

"Thanks," said Catherine, Grissom simply nodded and as Lindsey and Kyro came storming into the room and Lindsey yelled, "Mom you gotto hear this."

"What?" Catherine asked with a sigh.

"Me and Kyro are getting a little vampire how cool is that?" said Lindsey excitedly.

"Hold it, what?" Catherine almost screamed at her.

"You heard me, ohhhh it's gonna be so cute, I really hope it's a boy then we can dress him all blue as baby pink on a vampire is just wrong," said Lindsey even more excitedly.

"I don't think that pink would be all too bad," said Heather with a little smile.

"Hang on you're…?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe, but I better leave you alone, you need rest," she said with another secret smile and left the room.

"She's pregnant, how is that even possible?" said Catherine still a bit shocked.

"Duh, dude, girl, sex, not that hard, but we better head to my room, come on handsome," said Lindsey with a giggle as she and Kyro left.

"So I guess I'm going to be a grandmother," said Catherine with a sigh.

"I guess so," said Grissom with a half-smile.

"I guess it's better than she's dead, so do you know who the father of Heather's child is?" Catherine asked.

"No idea, so do you want another?" Grissom asked thoughtfully.

"No, one child is more than enough," she said and gave Grissom a loving kiss.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**Summary: **_The dark lady talks about how she became a vampire........

_**DARK LADY.**_

"You can not kill me because I have already been dead for ages," she said with a dignified sigh looking at the man sitting across her.

"How old are you then as you don't look older than mid forties," he said.

"Lost count when it became over hundredth, but I will believe that I am around five hundred and thirteen," she said thoughtfully.

"So you are in fact a real vampire?" he asked her.

"I am yes," she said.

"You were born one or did you as they say become one?" he asked.

"I became one," she answered looking over at her little girl that now was about three and a mirror image of her.

"Can you tell me about it? Or the life before if you remember it?" he asked her.

"I can, now let's see, where am I going to start?" she said leaning her head against her hand thinking back.

"I do suggest from the beginning," he said with a little smile.

She returned the smile and said, "I was born the thirteenth of July fourteen ninety six, my parents were noble and I did have anything I wanted at all times, maybe that was the problem."

"How so?" he asked.

"There was no challenges in having it all and I wanted more in a way, but what I did want the most was love, to fall in love and marry the prefect guy," she said with a dreamy smile.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No, because then you were to marry for wealth not love and my parents had already selected the guy for me," she answered sadly.

"I take it you didn't like him," he concluded.

"He was too old and too boring for me, I wanted someone younger that made my heart beat and didn't use me as his slave. I wanted to be loved for me not because of what I brought into the marriage. And I didn't care much for the marital duties as he only took what he wanted and dominated me in the harshest ways. He of course wanted and offspring which I didn't want to provide as I felt I was too young at the time, and he didn't approve on this," she said.

"What did he do if you don't mind me asking?" he said as he could tell she was on the verge of crying, yet he knew she would never allow her self to do that in front of him.

"Mummy sad?" they suddenly heard her little girl ask looking at her with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Just a little sweetheart, but it's OK," she said with a little smile.

"Sure?" she asked not completely convinced.

"Yes," she said and let her daughter give her a hug before she went back to the spot she had sat on the floor to continue playing with her dolls.

"She's cute, sure you don't mind discussing this in front of her?" he asked.

"No, she'll be al right and thank you," she said smiling over at her daughter that gave careful glances over at her and a tad hateful eyes at the man that was making her mother sad. She did not like him.

"Now where were we, oh yes my first husband. John Caine, a noble man with great estate, but he had his bad sides as well as he liked his drinks, thankfully we could afford it. But he also liked to sodomise me in the worst way you can think of. He also could tie me up and let me hang there so that he could beat me and have me hang there after for hours just for the fun of it. He liked to tell me how useless I was as a wife mostly because I didn't produce him a child and he also did other stuff I do prefer not to mention right here," she said nodding towards her little girl.

He nodded back, what did amaze him was how telling him this didn't seem to affect her at all in any way at least not if you looked into her blue eyes that seemed completely calm.

"How old were you when you got married?" he asked.

"Uhm, seventeen and by the age of nineteen I had really had it with his ways, I was feed up by being treated like an animal," she said with a sigh.

"You divorced him?" the question hangs in the air.

"Heavens no, that kind of thing were not acceptable in those days I was a noble lady," she said.

"What did you do then?" he asked.

"I was sure I was going to kill him and I needed time to think and cool down so I left for a while," she said thinking a little.

"Was it when you become a vampire?" he asked.  
"It was not," she answered.  
"Then what did you do when you were away?" he asked.  
"Cassandra would you mind playing with Aunt Lindsey for a little while?" she asked.  
"Uhm OK, but..." she said looking at the man with a not to happy face.  
"We'll be fine, I'll come and get you in not too long," she said.  
The little girl nodded and left the room.

The man looked at her as she put some of her dark red strands behind her ear before continuing," I was with some friends of mine, or sexual partners if you like. Before I got married I sneaked over to see them a lot. We laughed, cried and made love together in a condescending and loving, but also brutal way of needed. I needed to be with them, I so desperately needed to be with someone that understood me and my boundaries to feel loved in the way I deserved to be loved. But the thing was being with them it didn't feel the same anymore, what once felt like love were now only lust and nothing more. They didn't hurt me like my husband, yet I felt used. I realized it was no love, only hate and sorrow. And I came back to the lashes as lost and confused as when I left. I was again his slave," she said. Her blue eyes were looking sad and hollow.  
"But it had to have change at some point," he said.  
"Eventually, it was the eve of my twentieth birthday when I meet the love of my life," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"What was he like?" he asked.  
"The handsomest man in the room, brown hair, tall, blue eyes and he was smiling at me from across the room," she started as her blue eyes sparkled like before as she continued, "He came over and introduced him self as Jerome Kessler, he was the same age as me and his father an earl, we stood talking all night."  
"And your husband approved?" he asked.  
"He punished me later, I couldn't walk for days," she said looking down, so he assumed she was taken both anal and vaginal pretty rough.  
"Did you see Jerome again?" he asked.  
"Frequently over the next years and we become really close," she said, he just assumed they had sex and so on.  
"And when did you become...?" he asked.  
"When I was about twenty seven," she answered.  
"But you look as I said in the mid forties, did you age as a vampire then, I thought you couldn't get older, he said confused.  
"We do, just slower," she said thoughtfully.  
"So?" he asked her.

"I had as I said been seeing Jerome, not without complications for about six years and that night I was going over to his place to....But once I got there I could tell something was wrong a the door was wide open and I cold hear some unfamiliar voice arguing about something. I entered some what on alert and saw Jerome badly beaten on the ground. I quickly ran over and knelt down on the ground next to him not caring about the rest. He was still alive, but barely. As I tried to bring him back to the three others stood looking at me with shiny eyes. I begged them not to harm him anymore, that I would do anything. They just smiled and dragged me along with them. At that moment I had to leave the love of my life behind not knowing if I ever would see him again. I followed them to an abandon house where I discovered what they really were. Creatures of the night."  
She stopped and walked over to a desk that was behind them, opened a drawer, took out a bottle, pored some of it into a glass, before continuing, "They turned me by force as I fought against them, trying to get away. Back then I had of course heard storied of them, but I didn't believe them. Not before the three of them stood there before me looking at me as I was a prey. They didn't look so much different from other humans only their skin reflections were paler. Their eyes glassier and their fangs. It took two of them to hold me down as the third bit me. It didn't hurt much as it felt more like an insect bite. Then darkness. The next week I just remember in flashbacks going in and out of consciousness, I do remember a tasted a few drops of blood at some point, but that was it. When I finally woke up I knew I had turned and cursed loudly, all I wanted was to go back to my Jerome, but I knew that couldn't happen. I was bound to walk the planet, half dead, half alive, feed on innocent souls that didn't deserve to be killed, just so that I could live."

"Was it easy, I mean to just start feeding on humans?" he asked.

"No it was not, first I actually went for animals, but that wasn't enough, then the others forced me to hunt for them and since I was an attractive woman, it wasn't a problem to get new prey, the problem was however that people started to discover all the death, so we had to move territory," she said.

"Where do you originally come from?" he asked.

"Scotland," she answered.

"Before you left did you get back at your husband?" he asked.

"I did," she answered, not saying anything more as they got interrupted by a bad flying in the window, he flew over gave her a message. Then it settled in a corner.

"If you would excuse me," she said and left the room.

************************************************************************************************************************************

A moment later she walked into her daughter's bedroom where she found the young girl play with couple of my little ponies. Her mother looked at her and said, "No fun with your aunt Linds huh?"

"No, plus she was going out with uncle Kyro, mummy how did she loose little bat?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" her mother said confused.

"Cause I heard her and uncle Kyro talk and he said it had been a little over three years and it's time they started trying again, and that he really wanted one, but she said it was just too hard, but I mean she already have Caspar and I thought it was common to have one," she said confused.

"She wasn't talking about a messenger bat, she was talking about a baby as she as pregnant same tie as I was, but she lost it," said her mother.

"What do you mean she lost it?" asked Cassandra confused.

"Well sometimes if you get really stressed your baby die and that was what happened here and that broke her heart," she said.

"Awwww, poor Aunt Linds," said Cassandra in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, but Kyro helped her through it," she said.

She thought for a second before she asked, "Mummy, can we go out shopping?"

"Now is really not a good time as I still have company," she said.

"Please, I really wanna buy something for aunt Linds," Cassandra said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it have to wait until tomorrow," she said.

The young girl looked at her mother with disappointed eyes as there was a knock on the door and Grissom entered looking at them before asking, "Why so grumpy?"

"Cause mum don't wanna take me shopping," she said.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Uh-huh and I really need to," she said.

"You're three," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"Still need to," she said.

He looked at the dark lady's tired eyes before saying, "I could take her as I was going downtown either way."

"You sure?" she asked.

"I am, yes, come on little princess," he said.

"On moment," said the dark lady.

"Yes mummy," said the young girl and turned with wondering eyes.

"You be a good girl, because I don't want to hear you caused a lot of trouble," she said.

"I promise," she said and gave her mother a hug before leaving and the dark lady headed back to her guest.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Sorry about that," said the dark lady as she returned to the room where her guest was waiting.

"That's OK, where were you?" he asked curiously.

"With the love of my life," she said.

"Your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, that she will forever be as I lost my first born, or it's more fair to say that she got killed as that is what happened," she said.

"How?" he almost spat out.

"That I do not wish to speak about," she said looking away. It was still hard for her.

"It might do you good to talk about it," he said.

"If I do choose to talk about it it will not be with a stranger so leave it be," she said in a way which made him take the hint.

"So you changed living address sort of speak, but what happened then?" he asked.

"I came here, but making it wasn't exactly easy. First I escaped those who had held me trapped for so long then, not without consequences. Then I managed to find my self a place to live somewhere else and an occupation," she said.

"You just kept the same occupation for centuries?" he asked.

"Uhm more or less, but as time went by I also did manage to get to know more vampires and started this hierarchy you see today," she said.

"What about Jerome, did you see him again?" he asked.

"I did actually, but it got complicated as I hid who I was to avoid complications and he thought I was having an affair. Either way it ended up with me being pregnant and by then I knew I had no choice but to tell him as the child was a half bread and he needed to know," she said.

"How did he react?" he asked.

"Well he didn't sound that surprised and it was then it occurred to me that he was still as young as he had been a couple of centuries back," she said.

"He was one as well?" he asked.

"I'm actually nor sure about what he was, but it can not have been human as they don't live as long, yet he was warm as one so I dunno if he could have been a vampire either," she said.

"You say could have been, did he die?" he asked.

"He passed away about four years ago," she said.

"So he's not the father of your second child I assume," he said.

"No, that he is not, although we did keep in touch after it ended for the second time, or rather after out little girl died is more correct," she said.

"What went wrong the second time since you two seemed to have been in love," he said.

"We were so much, and the day Chloe was born was the happiest day of our life," she said with a smiled before continuing, "He thought it was wrong that the mother of his child was what I was and a child should not grow up like that, while I said that she should be with her mother and she would be affected by it at all. He said she already had as she in my womb had been nurturing on the blood I was feeding of, but that it was time to stop. But after a lot of back and forth, he said he had it and left us."

"So what happened after that?" he asked.

"I cried and life went on," she said which was true. She had cried for weeks, months even by the loss of her darling Jerome.

"How was it being a mother and a queen?" he asked.

"Challenging, but I managed," she said.

"Were you with a man after Jerome?" he asked.

"Not before with Cassandra's father," she said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"A very dear old friend of mine," she said thoughtfully.

"I see," he said.

"So have you got everything you needed?" she asked.

"Just one more question, does Cassandra's father live at the castle?" he asked.

"He does yes," she said as he did.

He nodded and shook her hand saying, "Thank you for seeing me your highness."

"You are welcome, when will this be printed?" she asked.

"In about a month or so, I'll leave out the names," he said.

"Thank you, what are you going to call it if I wished to see it?" she asked.

"Interview with the dark lady," he answered as he headed out of the castle unaware of two hungry eyes followed as he mingled with the night before slowly following as the dark lady on the other hand went to bed.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: _**A chapter devoted to the diffrent kinds of love you can find among vampires and humans.

* * *

_**Unconditional Love.**_

Heather looked over at her daughter as she was getting ready for school. She slowly packed her bag with some books, fruits and a pencil case. Then it looked like she was thinking hard, as she was biting her lower lip, before shaking her head.

"You got everything?" Heather asked.

"I think so yes," Cassandra answered, looking at her mother.

"Good, well be careful," said Heather, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Ma, just like auntie Lindsey I can manage to be out in the sun, do I need to once again remind you that I have done so the last fifteen years," she said, and lightly rolled her blue eyes.

"I know, I know, but as your mother I do have a right to worry," said Heather, thinking back on how she had lost another little girl ages ago.

"I'll be fine," said Cassandra, before giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

Heather nodded thoughtfully as she watched her run out of the kitchen area and through the main gates of the castle. Times were changing and she knew it.

* * *

She looked at Catherine and Lindsey as she walked through the hallway to get to the upstairs area of the castle. Lindsey in human years was now thirty-one, in vampire years she of course were much older.

The seemed to be arguing about something, which wasn't new, and Heather suspected it was about a man Catherine didn't want Lindsey to see. She smiled thinking back to the time Lindsey had dated Kyro, it seemed like forever ago. They had made a very good couple, but in the end the loss of their unborn had been too much and they couldn't look at each other anymore.

Heather found it really was a shame as she knew how much the two loved each other.

The relationship had lasted for about three years, then he had moved out of the caste and Heather hadn't seen him since. After that Lindsey had been dating randomly, without settling and without wanting commitment.

Heather wondered if she ever would slow down and settle instead of going on the way she did.

Then again her mother wasn't much better she concluded. She had been faithful to the bugman for a very long time, but then something had drawn her towards Detective Louis Vartann.

Grissom had in the end been feed up and left, and Catherine was left with a man that wanted commitment whereas she couldn't give him that. Heather suspected it was because she still loved Grissom.

"But awww you know what I'm gonna see him, I am after all an adult, right your highness," said Lindsey and turned to face Heather.

"I would say you are not an adult until you start acting like one," said Heather wisely.

"God I hate you both," said Lindsey annoyed and ran upstairs, while her bat Caspar quickly followed.

"That went well," said Heather still calm.

"It could have gone worse and I am sure she will see him either way," said Catherine with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking what is wrong with him?" Heather questioned.

"He's human, no good love story end with a vampire dating a human," said Catherine with a sigh.

"To be fair as was Grissom," Heather pointed out.

"And look how well that turned out," said Catherine annoyed.

"Vartann is one too I believe," said Heather.

"You are not helping here," said Catherine as frustrated as Lindsey before running upstairs.

"When will they ever learn," Heather said to her little bad Eldod that just then landed on her shoulder.

The bat made a sound as Heather said, "I think it is time I get some rest."

After all she was a vampire queen and she mostly did her sleeping during the day. Slowly and dignified she walked up the stairs to her wing of the big castle, hearing Lindsey talk in the phone somewhere in the many hallways. She just shook her head, rounding the corner until she reached her bedroom. Tiredly she sank down on the bed.

* * *

When she woke up later the same afternoon she got up and got a shower before putting on one of her black dresses. She carefully put on her makeup and walked downstairs to see if her daughter had come home.

She quickly found her in one of the living room chatting in the phone, making her roll her light blue eyes.

"Cassandra," she spoke in a firm tone.

"Ana, I have to go, see you tomorrow," she quickly said and hung up before turning to her mother saying, "Yes."

"How long were you on the phone?" Heather asked.

"Not that long," said Cassandra, looking down.

"We talked about this, I do hope it was urgent," said Heather.

"It was about school so yes," her daughter answered.

"Good, so how was school today?" Heather asked.

"As usual," said Cassandra, but she did not meet her eyes.

"Something wrong?" asked Heather.

"I'm just wondering does it ever end well when a vampire date a human?" she asked, looking at her.

Heather couldn't help but smile, "It has happened yes, but it is not that common."

"Would you be upset if I fell in love with one?" she asked.

"No, I would say it is up to you who you chose to love or not, I would only demand you were honest and that you were treated right," said Heather.

"Thanks, so when is dinner?" asked Cassandra more to change the subject than anything else, as she was starting to get hungry.

"Around eight, I have some things to fix first," said Heather as she slowly left the room.

* * *

Over at the crime lab Lindsey were making out with what to her seemed like a very good companion, Greg.

He was older in human terms, but in vampire terms she was older. Yet she knew her mother would be very much upset if she found out. She slowed down a little saying, "Greg, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Dating me, considering what I am," she said, just as they heard Vartann yell, "You know Catherine, we've been together for God knows how long, is it really that hard to be honest with me?"

"I told you once before that I don't think it are wise that we share everything," she yelled back.

"She still hasn't told him she's a vampire," said Greg a bit surprised, as they had been a couple for more or less ten years now.

"Nope," said Lindsey as they broke free from each other that Catherine wouldn't see anything just in case she should happen to look their way.

"I just don't see why you have to hide everything," he said annoyed.

"Because certain thing should not be spoken about, I mean if you knew the real me there is a big chance that you wouldn't have anything more to do with me," she said with a tired sigh.

"How can you know when you never give me a chance?" he asked her.

"You gotto admit he has a pretty solid point there," said Greg.

"He does, but I can understand her as well," said Lindsey with a sigh, looking away.

"Well could you love me if you knew I had to kill to survive?" Catherine asked him.

"What do you mean?" asked Vartann confused.

Catherine sighed figuring it was best to let him know the truth, as most of her coworkers already knew and wasn't longer bothered by it. She slowly and very carefully let her fangs became more visible as she said, "I am a vampire, I feed on human blood."

He looked at her in shock saying, "You cannot be serious."

"Yet I am," she said.

"So you are saying that you in fact are a real life vampire and that that exist," he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I am and I do," she confirmed.

"I need to think," he said, and without another word he left here there in the view of everyone, making her feel naked and unwanted.

"Awww poor mom," said Lindsey, looking over at her mother with sad eyes.

Greg nodded as he said, "To answer your previous question, I would date you, even knowing what you are."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking a bit insecure.

"I am," he said bending over to give her a peck on the cheek to confirm just that.

* * *

It was a frustrated Catherine that later that day came home to the castle. Her cheeks were grimy and her eyes red, most likely from crying. She felt hurt and heartbroken.

She knew she should have told him from the start, but she doubted the end result would have been any better.

Why did Grissom have to leave her?

Without him she was feeling lost and alone. She missed him so much that it almost tore her apart. In anger and frustration he was not there she threw a framed picture of them against the wall, making the glass break.

She didn't know what to do. She felt too old to start to find someone new, and Vartann had been so perfect in every way, except the fact that he pushed her to telling the truth and share everything. She had enough failed relationship due to that fact already, and assumed she now could add him to them.

Her little bat Emily flew around her head in a worried and restless way.

"Will you please go fly somewhere else," Catherine snarled, making the little bat leave her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, I just want someone to love me for me, is that too much to ask?" she whispered, slowly falling apart on her bed.

* * *

From the door the queen had heard her, knowing it was most likely only one way to fix everything, she said to her bad Eldod, "Go, find Grissom and do not return without him."

The bat nodded and flew off as fast as he possibly could as Emily landed on the dark lady's shoulder, settling there.

"I think we should give her some time," she said, slowly walking away from the room.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that the dark lady heard happy giggles from her little girl's bedroom. She had just woken up from her sweet slumber and now decided to check on her. Although little was a relative term considering her age, but to Heather she would always be just that.

Slowly she opened the room to her bedroom ajar to look inside. There on her bed, Cassandra's head was resting on the lap of another girl that was gently stroking her hair. The two were having what looked like an intimate conversation so Heather found it best to leave them.

So her little Cassandra had falling in love with a girl, or so it would seem from what she had just seen. Heather shook her head thinking that she could have done worse, and from what she had seen she didn't mind it at all. She just hoped that Cassandra wouldn't get her heart broken but that was too soon to tell.

She was just about to continue down the stairs when she heard Cassandra yell, "Ma."

"Yes princess," Heather answered as she turned in less than a second.

"Can Perse have dinner with us?" asked Cassandra, looking at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"And just how would that work?" Heather asked, considering this Perse was a regular human and most likely did not feed on blood.

"I was thinking that maybe we could order pizza or something like that, please ma," she begged.

"I think I can settle for that, but I must say Perse is an unusual name," Heather commented.

"Short of Persephone, the Goddess of the underworld in Greek mythology, people says it's weird to call a kid by the name, but I really love it," said Cassandra with a smile and walked back inside her room.

Heather shook her head, but figured that pizza wouldn't be all too bad even for one night; she could always delay hunting to later.

* * *

"Persephone," she thought, thinking that her daughter had at least picked a suitable friend or if it was the other way around. Heather didn't know, nor did she care, she was just happy that her little girl had someone to have fun with at the moment. After all being a vampire could be very depressing at times.

"Where are you," she thought, looking out of the window with sad eyes. Loneliness, the worst feeling in the world. Her only comfort was that at least she had a daughter that loved her more than words could describe. Still she sometimes wished the man that once agreed to help her so that she could produce an heir was still at the castle.

A silent tear started to find its way down her pale cheeks. Her reflection had been a lot paler lately as she had not been feeling well. She however managed to hide it well. She was after all a queen and did behave thereafter as that was expected.

"Are you okay my queen?" she suddenly heard Grissom's voice behind her and started.

"Grissom is that really you?" she asked, afraid to turn.

"It is," he said, walking closer and letting his arms rest on her waist. His head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe that you actually came back?" she whispered, still having trouble believing it was actually true he was there.

"Of course I did, I find that it is wise to listen when my queen call for me," he said, dragging in the essence of her.

A shiver of joy ran down her spine as she said, "You have your own free will as well, you could have said no."

"I could, but I found I missed this castle and it was about time I came back, so how are you…?" he said.

"I am a bit lonely at times, but other than that I am fine," she said with a heavy sigh.

"No new suitors battling over your hand?" he asked, a bit surprised, as she was a good looking lady.

"There have been yes, but no one of interest," she admitted.

"So you have had some fun while I have been away," he concluded.

"I have yes," she said.

"And the little princess?" he asked.

"She's fine, I believe her to be in love with someone of her age named Persephone," Heather answered.

"Persephone really, then she must have good taste, and the butterfly and the ladybug?" he required.

"They seem happy, she's staying for dinner tonight, we're having pizza, you are more than welcome to join, I am sure she would be happy to see you. They are not agreeing on their partners and the ladybug seems to miss you," Heather answered.

"Pizza instead of blood, fascinating, and I would love to stay, as I have missed her as well. That doesn't surprise me at all, let me guess the butterfly is at the moment dating a human and the ladybug one of her coworkers," he said without adding that he missed her.

"We are fascinating creatures and you are right about your guessing regarding them," said Heather.

"Hmmm, is she at the castle?" he asked her.

"In her wing," Heather answered.

"I better…" he said releasing himself.

"My lord, it is good to have you back," she said and held up her hand.

"It is good to be back, my queen," he said, carefully kissing it, leaving her to be as alone as before.

* * *

Grissom slowly entered Catherine's wing and could hear as he walked into the living room that the song, "**Love hurts**," were playing loudly from her bedroom quarters.

He entered only to find her angrily hitting a pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic?" Grissom's said, after he had turned down the sound of the stereo.

Catherine looked at him as she should have seen a ghost, letting go of the badly beaten pillow. This couldn't be. Could he really be there after all these years. She blinked a couple of times before she concluded it was really him.

"You're…you're back, why?" she stuttered.

"I was sent for," he said honest.

"By the queen?" she asked.

"Yes, but I would have come back either way as I missed you. I should never have left you behind," said Grissom and looked at her, she was even more beautiful now than what he remembered.

"No you should not, have you any idea how badly you messed me up by doing so?" she said.

"About as badly as you messed me up by seeing Vartann, are you still with him?" he asked.

"To be honest I don't know, he needed to think when he found out the truth," said Catherine, looking away.

"Why didn't you tell him at once?" Grissom wondered.

"I just couldn't and by the looks of it I did wrong by doing so," she said with a huff.

"Do you want him?" Grissom asked.

"No…I want you, I always wanted you, but then you left," she said, meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"You gave me no other choice, as you knew I wanted you to myself," he said.

"You know vampires aren't always monogamies and besides you shouldn't speak as loudly as you have a daughter with the queen herself," Catherine said.

"Don't you see it was the only way to produce an heir, we don't feel that way for each other," he said.

"You may not, but I am sure she loves you," said Catherine.

"Be as it may, I love you, the butterfly and my princess," he said.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want her in any other way than as a friend and consultant?" Catherine asked; she needed to be sure.

"No, I only want you, or I wouldn't come back this fast," he said.

"Though you were bound to come whenever she called," said Catherine.

"I do still have my own free will," he said. He was actually expected to come whenever the queen called, but he had his own free will and if it didn't suit him he left it be. He knew she wouldn't punish him for it even if she was capable of doing so.

She didn't answer to this, just walked over and carefully kissed him, holding on to him. And there for a short second even if it was impossible it was like she could feel his warmth again. For the first time in what seemed like ages she felt safe, warm and loved.

Finally the man that really loved her, the one she was meant to be with was back.

Grissom, let his head lean on top of hers, holding her closer, gently kissing it, glad to be back with her, the woman he had longed for so long, the one that had stolen his heart so many years ago. The one he would never stop loving.

* * *

Persephone was helping Cassandra cutting up some vegetables to make a salad they could have with the pizza they have ordered when the knife slipped and she cut her finger. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but as she was in a castle surrounded by vampires it was one of the most dangerous things she could have done.

Cassandra looked at the bloody finger of her friend with frantic eyes. All she wanted was to suck the red fluid that was coming from her friend's finger. Yet she knew she would have to restrain herself or her friend and lover would be dead on the floor.

Persephone looked at her saying, "You can have one drop, and not more if that helps."

"I don't understand what you mean?" said Cassandra, looking at her with confused eyes.

"I know you are a vampire, I'm not stupid, in fact I know all the creatures that live in this castle are most likely vampires and bats," said Persephone.

"For how long have you known?" asked Cassandra, rather surprised.

"I suspected it for some time, but since the first time we kissed each other as you are much colder than a regular person would be. And when we are together cuddling in bed, you're colder as well. I don't really mind though, I would however mind if someone in your family killed me, so if you do what you have to do," the young girl said, offering her finger.

Cassandra nodded as she carefully sucked a couple of drops, making the finger clean and the wound heal. Then she thankfully kissed the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry for being what I am, it is not something I chose, I was born this way," Cassandra excused herself.

"As I said, I don't mind as long as you or the others don't feed on me," she said, gently stroking her cheek.

The two girls lovingly hugged each other just as Grissom and Heather entered the kitchen area. Heather cleared her throat making them break free from each other, before saying, "So I take it you are Persephone."

"I am yes, your highness," said Persephone and curtsied.

"Well, well, it's a pleasure that some of you young ones have good manners," said Heather impressed, flashing her a smile.

"I try, so how would you like me to address you?" asked Persephone.

"Heather and this is my friend Gilbert Grissom," Heather said, introducing Grissom.

"Father, you're back, when did you get here?" asked Cassandra, throwing herself at him, hugging him.

"This morning, so I take it you two go to school together?" he said, looking at the other girl.

"We do yes, we're both kind of loners…" said Persephone with a sigh.

"As was I in my younger days, nothing wrong with that," said Grissom and smiled at her.

"You were, cool," she said, just as the doorbell rand and Heather said, "I take it dinner is here."

"I'll get it," Grissom said, slowly walking towards the main entrance as Cassandra asked, "Ma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine my little princess, as long as you I have all I need," said Heather and smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too," said Cassandra hugging her, before the three sat down at the massive wooden table waiting for Grissom.

* * *

In another house Greg and Lindsey were playing a video game they were both too old for. Yet that didn't really stop them and at this point Lindsey were leading.

"I'm going to win," she said, smiling triumphant at him.

"I have no doubt about that," said Greg and smiled back.

"Don't worry, you can beat me at the next game," she said, finishing up.

"I surly hope so, being beat by a woman is not cool," he said.

"Ahhh, but I am not an ordinary woman," she said and playfully pushing him in the side.

"That I do know, so are you going to tell your mother about us?" he asked.

"That would be suicide," she stated, rolling her blue eyes at him.

"No trouble there then as you can't die," he teased.

"Very funny, but before we do there is something I need to know," she said.

"Which is?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"If we are getting serious, because I don't want to tell and then we break up. It would feel like it was in vain," said Lindsey in a serious tone.

"I will be as serious as you wish, as there is no other I can see my future with," said Greg honest.

"Good, then we will tell her tomorrow," said Lindsey and smiled at him, before dragging him towards his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Grissom and Catherine fall asleep tight wrapped up in each other as so many times before. They had made love to each other before falling asleep and now they were both happy and satisfied. She had called for Vartann giving him the bad news that Grissom was back and that she wanted to be with him as he understood her better. He had of course been upset, but accepted that. They both knew it was the right decision.

It was a decision Catherine would never regret, even in their worst moments, not that there would be many. The couple did after all love each other spite everything and knew they would have lot of decades more together.

* * *

In Greg's bedroom another happy couple was sleeping peacefully. She was resting against his chest and he was holding her. They were both a bit worried what Catherine would say when she found out the following night, but they figured they would do as any other adults face her rather than go behind her back.

They had spent most of the night talking as he had the night off from work, but in the end sleep had been necessary. She had only left him one short moment to hunt for food, and then she came back. She knew that even if he minded that part he chose to ignore it. She also knew that like him there wasn't anyone else she could picture her future with. And even if her mother chose to fight her on that, she did intend to win that battle.

The little butterfly in her sleep crawled closer to her lover, settling a bit better.

* * *

In a bedroom at the castle a couple of girls were sleeping closely as they had many times before. The two girls were used to finding comfort in each other. And while Cassandra came from a loving home, Persephone didn't as her parents fought a lot and didn't really care for her. That night around the dining table was the first time she felt like a part of a family. And all things considered there was something safe when it came to Gilbert and Heather. She couldn't help but wonder why the two were not a couple. She however found the answer later as she asked Cassandra and she told her Grissom was the companion of her mother's right hand. She also knew that Cassandra's father had been gone for years up to that morning. But when it came to a girl being loved more than anything by both of her parents it was no doubt that her Cassandra was just that.

"Sandra," Persephone whispered.

"Mhm," she whispered, still sleeping.

"Promise me we'll always be together," said Persephone.

"I promise as I love you," Cassandra whispered and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too my dear vampire," Persephone whispered underneath a yawn, before settling a bit better, falling asleep like her mistress.

* * *

From the doorway they girls loving embrace was followed by Heather. She smiled sadly. She of course was happy for her young daughter, even if she knew that love that started out at that early age rarely lasted. She however hoped that it would.

She had even hoped that turning Grissom into a vampire would make him a bit more hers than he in fact was. Sadly she had been wrong. He was still very much in Catherine. And she now realized he always would be that, even if they had a very deep friendship.

She glanced one more time over at the sleeping couple, before carefully closing the door and walking back to her own bedroom. As she stood on the balcony Eldod came flying and landed on her shoulder.

Heather stroked her faithful bat over the head whispering, "You got her man back, how about flying out and find one to me."

The bat looked at her with questioning eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. She seemed more sad than usual. He in his weird way tried to hug her, making her stroke him a bit longer. Then he again sat off.

"Don't be gone too long, it's lonely without you," she whispered, well aware he couldn't hear it. Still she left the door from the bedroom to the balcony open so he could come in when he wanted. She however shut the drapes to not let the sunlight in. Then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep wishing she had someone to curl up in bed with as well.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_I felt bad for my lead vampire to not have love in her life, so decided to find a what I consider to be a perfect match for her as well. Think I needed that to get my happy ending of this story :o)_ **  
**_

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk._**  
**_

* * *

_**Who can love a vampire?**_

Heather looked around the busy streets of Miami with tired eyes. It was nighttime and everywhere she saw everything was lit up by lights from all the places around. People were going into bars and nightclubs around, or just walking up and down the busy street.

The only difference between here and Las Vegas was the heat, making her regret her black outfit. Then again that was her signature, so she saw no point in changing just that.

Her blue eyes searched the place for somewhere to get a drink and landed on bar named, "The cave." Slowly she walked over and inside, looking over the customers, for a possible pray or maybe a companion for the night. After all she was there on vacation and she did intend to have some fun for a change.

Heather's eyes landed on a Hispanic woman sitting over at the bar, by the looks of it she was alone and on the way to order another drink. Heather moved over so fast that if anyone saw they wouldn't believe it.

"May I buy you another drink?" she offered, looking over at the woman. She seemed startled, but she nodded, so Heather turned to the bartender saying, "Another for her and a glass of wine for me."

He nodded and made sure to bring them that before turning to some other customers. The Hispanic woman looked at her saying, "Thanks, but you really didn't have to, I have enough money."

"I would assume that you do, but you looked lonely so…" Heather said.

"I am, I was supposed to meet someone here, but he cancelled," she said with a sigh.

"Then I would say it's his loss," said Heather, her eyes were shining more than usual.

Natalia couldn't help but to get lost in them as there was something about them that made it hard for her to look away. She swallowed hard saying, "I should probably introduce myself, I'm Natalia Boa Vista."

"Heather," said Heather, shaking her hand.

"No last name?" Natalia questioned with a frown.

"No," said Heather, she had one at some point in the past, but after she changed she just used her first name.

"You're not royal are you?" Natalia asked, as to her knowledge the only persons that didn't have last names usually were.

"You might say that," said Heather with a sigh.

"Not as cranked up as people think huh?" said Natalia in a very sympathetic tone.

"No, it's not, I just had to get away from it all, I needed room to breathe…to think" said Heather, her voice sounded rather frustrated.

"I know that feeling, that it sometimes get too much, I just want to scream and tell everyone to back off," said Natalia honestly.

"I actually have done that more than once, it doesn't help much," said Heather, smiling a little.

"That I can believe, so can I take it you are here alone?" Natalia asked polite.

"I am yes, although I do have a daughter at home. What about you?" Heather asked back.

"Really, how old? I wouldn't be here stood up if there was someone," said Natalia.

"Nineteen now in your way of counting it, that is a good point. As I said earlier his loss," said Heather.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," said Natalia, looking away, wondering what the other woman meant with in her way of counting it.

"May I ask if you were serious with this man?" said Heather.

"We've been friends for a long time, we work together, we are not in relations, I just thought it would be fun to do something outside of work as we seldom have time for that anymore," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you do for a living?" the other woman said.

"Crime Scene Investigator, I work a lot, this is my first evening off in the longest time," she said.

"Really, my left hand used to be a Crime Scene Investigator as well. And this man you were going to meet do you have feelings for him?" said Heather, a little surprised.

"She is, so you do other things than run a court as well then I assume. Just friendly ones," said Natalia.

"We have regular occupations to shield our real identities, easier that way," said Heather.

"Almost sounds like an underground society," said Natalia with a dry laugh.

"You may say that, I could tell you more about it if I learned to know you better," said Heather.

"Trust issues?" Natalia wanted to know.

"More concern for safety, couldn't risk anyone heard anything and went after my second daughter," said Heather.

"Your second?" Natalia questioned.

"My first got killed," said Heather, looking away.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Natalia let a hand rest on top of Heather's to comfort her.

"Thank you, I should probably get going," said Heather, afraid to get burned by daylight she soon knew would appear. She sensed those things.

"I didn't offend you did I?" Natalia asked.

"No, princess, you didn't. I just had a long day with traveling here and all," Heather excused herself.

Natalia blushed modest saying, "I understand, but tell me where you are staying so I can contact you."

"No need, I'll contact you," said Heather and with that she was gone before Natalia could say something more. In fact it happened so quick that the brunette wondered if she even was there.

* * *

It was early morning in the Miami Dade crime lab and in DNA Natalia was looking at tired eyes at the computer screen. Something about this was not adding up. She sighed as she went over the result for the third time, before concluding it had to be right.

The middle-aged woman was about to go to find Horatio to discuss it when she heard Ryan's voice say, "I'm so sorry about last night, but something urgent came up and I had no chance of calling."

"Stop I don't want to hear it, have you any idea how long i sat there waiting for you?" Natalia asked a little annoyed.

"I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, but I have to go, I'm meeting Eric at the new scene," he said.

"Just go," she said, dismissing him, hardly even looking up at her friend and coworker until she heard his footsteps walking down the hall.

She startled when she heard Calleigh with a Southern drawl say, "Problems?"

"We were supposed to meet last night, but something got in the way, so a little annoyed at him, that's all," said Natalia honestly.

"That is understandable, if Eric did that I would give him hell," said Calleigh, eying her boyfriend talking to Horatio through the glass.

"I can imagine, but the thing is the night turned out better than I expected," said Natalia.

"Really, you meet a guy?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"No, a woman. She was on vacation, but it something about what she said that I can't make out," said Natalia, looking puzzled.

"Which is?" the petite blonde wanted to know.

"She said she was Royal, yet she and her court had other professions so they wouldn't be found. She said it had to do with safety issues as her first daughter got killed. I just find it weird," said Natalia.

"Well if she's Royal for real she shouldn't be hard to track, what did you say her name was?" Calleigh asked.

"Heather," said Natalia, thinking, 'If that even is her real name.'

Calleigh searched for a while before she said, "I can't find anyone in any Royal family by that name, I'm sorry."

"Yet I don't think she's lying," said Natalia still puzzled.

"You can always ask if you see her again," said Calleigh.

"I hope so, as I really liked her," said Natalia with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, well, well, I wouldn't take you for a lesbian," said Calleigh with a frown.

"Heavens, so I can't have friends now," said Natalia, rolling her dark eyes, just as something fell down in front of her, making her gasp. A letter, how could that be, there was no one there. She looked around, seeing no one or nothing that could make it dropped. Was she dreaming. She looked at Calleigh that was looking the other way, slowly opening the seal. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, it was in red lacquer showing a circle with a castle and a full moon. Inside there was a note.

Natalia took it out and read, "Thank you for a lovely time last night, Miss Boa Vista. I take it you have tried to look me up by now, but you won't find anything unless you know where to look. If you meet me at the same place tonight, I will reveal more. Lady H."

"I…I have a date with her tonight," Natalia stuttered, putting the note back in the envelope, feeling a shiver running down her spine.

"Good for you, you need to go out more. I have to go as I need to speak to Horatio about something," said Calleigh, leaving her with a smile on her lips.

Natalia looked at the letter again, the writing was in what she assumed to be in red inc. Or was it, who's to say it wasn't written in blood.

'Stop it, Natalia,' she thought with a sigh, putting it aside as a million questions ran through her mind, hoping she would get more answers that same night.

* * *

The day was slowly turning into night and inside the crime lab Natalia was still working on their latest case, she should have left hours ago to get ready for her date, instead she was stuck where she was, over the case files. She was looking at the time at the computer screen, knowing she had to leave, at least to say to Heather she had to work around the clock and not go home to sleep as she planned.

And for the first time in her life Natalia Boa Vista let her case files lay open as she hurried towards the elevator doors, this time she couldn't afford to be late even if the cost would be high and she could get in trouble for what she just did.

* * *

Heather was waiting in the bar for her lady, having a glass of red wine like the night before, after all it was she preferred as it looked similar to human blood. She from time to time cast a glance towards the entrance to see if Natalia was coming, but the other woman seemed to be running late. There should really be no reason for her to do so, then again if something did happen she had no way of contact her. All things considered Heather hadn't given her her number or the place she was staying. She took another sip of the glass wondering if she should go out to eat tonight as her body demanded it. She hadn't eaten anything since she left Vegas. Then again hunting here might cause her to get other vampires on her tail due to territorial issues, if there was any. She was unsure on how to deal with the matter. All she knew was that she had to eat and soon.

Just then a flushed Natalia came inside, she could tell without turning by her scent. One of her qualities, after all vampires had stronger senses than regular humans. She could hear by her breath that she most likely would have hurried there as it was rapid, even before the other woman reached her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be this late, but work took longer than planned, in fact I'm not yet done," Natalia excused herself sitting down on a stool next to Heather.

"So you came to cancel?" Heather asked with a frown.

"I came to ask if we could have a rein-check," said Natalia.

"For when, if work is as busy at you said you won't time," said Heather.

Natalia sighed, and rested her head in her hands saying, "I'm just so tired of this; I never get a chance to relax."

Heather doubted before she let a hand reach out to stroke over her shoulder area saying, "Easy, just close your eyes for a couple of minutes."

"I...can't, I need to get back," Natalia whispered.

"I'll make sure you'll wake up," Heather promised.

Natalia that suddenly felt exhausted chose to believe her and closed her eyes to rest. She felt how the last rest of energy left her body as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Heather just watched her, smiling at her, continuing to stroke over her shoulder area in her gentle circles.

The bartender looked at Heather with a frown, but she gave him a look to make him mind his own business. At least for a while as she made him come over with another glass of wine. He of course filled it up and left the bottle on her request along with some nuts.

The dark lady reached into the purse she had with her and pulled up a book. And old favorite of hers from the 1500, a worn-out book. With one hand still resting between Natalia's shoulder blades she opened it and put the bookmark aside, halfway reading, halfway watching over Natalia. She was wondering how old she was, all things considered her dark hair was having strands of grey here and there and you could see some wrinkles present around her eyes. She would assume somewhere in her late fifties maybe. Which would explain why she sometimes got worn out by work.

What she didn't get was that if she was that old why she was childless and not taken. She was one of the most attractive woman she had come over this far and in her younger days she had to have been twice as beautiful. There had to be a story to it she assumed. If she was considered to be a companion she would have to learn this, but she wasn't yet sure. There was something about her that intrigued her and something about the scent of her that made Heather desire her, but was that the right thing to do. After all she was a queen and she should set an example for her followers meaning if she picked a partner it should be a man and not a woman.

Not to mention this was a human and taking her into the castle could be a disaster. Her daughter had however managed to be with her girl for about four years now without trouble and turning her, but still. And besides who could love a vampire?

If Natalia knew the truth she would most likely flee without looking back.

She sighed, letting her hand grow up and gently stroke thought her grey dark strands, making the other woman let out a sigh of satisfaction. Heather was the mistress of that; she knew how to manipulate both men and women to do as she wanted, whether it was for pleasure or something more practical. One of the many things that had gotten her to the position she now did. Now in the other hand she was doing it for the other woman's pleasure rather than her own. Slowly her hand trailed through her stands and too her neck, caressing over the soft skin, teasing her in her sleep. Natalia let out a moan, shifting her position a bit.

The dark lady smile, wondering if it was wise to pull away some of her hair and kiss her, sot, and somewhat wrinkled neck skin. She looked over at the bartender making sure he was busy before letting her tongue ripple over her lips, wetting them theme, before bending down to kiss Natalia's tempestuous neck. Kissing it, licking it, and then retracting. Natalia letting out more moans, waking for her sleep and looking at her with a frown saying, "Why did do you do that?"

"Temptation got the best of me," said Heather, her eyes had gotten a lighter shade of blue and seemed more intense than before.

"I must say it was one of the most delightful way I've ever been waken, thank you," she said, smiling at her.

"I take it you have to leave," Heather's eyes showed traces of sadness.

"Come with me," Natalia said, as she slowly got up.

"To work?" Heather said with frown.

"Yes," said Natalia, bending forward to kiss her blood red lips.

As she retracted a moan escaped Heather, saying, "I should really get something to eat, I haven't eaten in days."

"Can't you do that on the way?" she asked, there was plenty of food stands on the way to the lab.

"If I do that will leave you another scene, can you live with that?" asked Heather, wondering if Natalia could connect the dots.

"Only if it is deserved," said Natalia, not believing what she was agreeing to.

"I'll take someone less fortunate, less likely to be missed and meet you on the corner by the crime lab in ten," said Heather, hurrying out.

Natalia sighed wondering how she was ever to explain this to Horatio and Calleigh when a dead body would turn up in the light of day.

* * *

Ten minutes later Heather meet her on the corner building near the lab, her completion seemed a bit less pale, and her lips redder. She walked over to Natalia kissing her deeply, implying she needed more than a kiss. Natalia let out a moan, implying that her request would be met.

"Where?" Heather whispered, feeling the urge to a sexual encounter drive through her body, more than it had in the longest time.

"Elevator," Natalia breathed back, her breath hot as a contrast of the chill in the night, dragging her lady towards the building of the crime lab, not sure where this sudden desire came from. She hadn't felt this way in ages. Fast feet battling to reach the elevator in time. As the door closed and Natalia pushed the other woman against the back of the elevator making her let out a groan. Half in surprise, half in dismay.

"Is it wise to undress you, as we can risk getting caught in a compromised position," Natalia said.

The dark lady led Natalia's hand pass the fabric of her dress, between her thighs. The Hispanic woman didn't need and further guidance, sliding under the fabric of her panties to her slit, wondering how she could be wet at her age. Heather sensing her surprise saying, "I'm much older than I look and my body is build different, don't waste any time, please."

Natalia's Index and middle finger were searching between her inner folds, awkwardly feeling. She felt that spite Heather's heavy panting what she was doing was wrong, never having done it before. Heather looked into Natalia's slightly frustrated eyes, before her panting lips found the ones upon her mistress. Tongues were battling for dominance as Natalia slid into her, using her middle finger. Heather gasped, breathing fast, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll retract," Natalia said, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She did it all wrong.

"No...don't..go on...please," Heather panted, opening her eyes and looking at her. It had been a while since she had been with someone and the feeling took her more by surprise than herself actually hurting.

Natalia looked at the elevator, they soon reached her floor. Without thinking she reached for the stop button and kissed Heather brutally, almost raping her lips, her hand grabbing her left breast, kneading it roughly, while going on the process of going in and out of her.

"Ohhh," Heather let out, arching against the back wall, struggling to keep upright with waves of pleasure going at her.

Natalia's lips broke free from hers, locking onto her neck, kissing it, sucking on it, making the other woman go insane.

Heather knew she had two choices, either hold on, or let go, losing her control for once. She was used to be the aggressor, the one in charge, not the other way around, She was always the one that...The older woman let out a load groan as her thoughts flew out the window. She couldn't keep it back, it was highly impossible. She couldn't even think at this point. She closed her eyes hard, giving herself to Natalia, shivering, biting her lip to not scream out.

The other woman held her so she wouldn't fall due to her heavy shakes, after retracting from her. When the shaking finally stopped, her head was resting against Natalia's shoulder, her eyes still closed, her hands struggling to hold on to her.

"Why did you do that?" Heather whispered.

"Because you encouraged it, you wanted me, and I..." Natalia stopped, stroking her gently.

"You wanted it too, even if you don't know me," said Heather.

"I don't know why, but I felt drawn to you since I meet you yesterday, I just couldn't get you out of my head. I knew I didn't have time, still I had to see you," said Natalia.

"I'm glad that you did," said Heather as Natalia pushed the button to make the elevator moving again.

"As am I, do you wish to come and meet the rest or...?" Natalia wanted to know.

"I'm sorry but I can't, the blood in that lab…I'll restrain myself to follow you up, then leave," said Heather with a sign.

Natalia frowned; she didn't say anything, just nodded as the doors opened. She could see the light there were more than enough to make Heather pull back. Natalia shifted position as to shield her, whispering, "I'll leave my number at the bar tomorrow, call me or text me so we can meet up again."

"I will," Heather promised as Natalia got out of the elevator. Heather watched her as she walked away to towards the reception desk, as the doors closed and she took the elevator away for what she was longing for.

* * *

As soon as Natalia came in she walked into the DNA to pick up where she left off, when she heard Horatio's velvet rumble say, "Miss Boa Vista, a word please."

She sighed as she had a clear feeling this was about her leaving her post. With hanging head she followed him into his office where Calleigh were already waiting.

She looked at her two supervisors with questioning eyes, saying, "I know I shouldn't have left it like that, but I needed to go out and fix something."

"I don't mind you doing personal stuff on your own time, but I do mind when you leave work to take care of it and bring it here," said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Personal time, personal time, when the hell do you expect me to have that when I work for you around the clock. You have let Calleigh and Eric doing whatever both here and at home. I had the first night off in ages last night and lord forbid I meet someone I connect with, and yes maybe I shouldn't have run off like that. But it was the first time in years I felt something as I'm not getting younger I needed to know if there was something there or not. You can understand that can't you?" she asked, looking into Horatio's clear blue eyes.

He looked back, suddenly she looked so old, and then again she was. He remembered when he first hired her, she had connected with Ryan, the one that stood her up the night before, but nothing ever happened there. Maybe she was still hoping though as she never found anyone. To his knowledge she hadn't been with anyone since Nick and if there was one thing he knew it was that if you were so lucky as to feel something you should go for. He knew he should have done that a long time ago, but he never dared to do so. He nodded saying, "I do, but in future reference keep it outside work or ask for more time off. And you have a new victim, it came in a call while you were out. It was close by so he's already down in autopsy."

"I figured I would have," she said with a sigh.

"Sorry?" he said.

"It was nothing; I'll go down at once. And Horatio," she said.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said in a soft tone.

"I need some rest after the autopsy, I'm so tired, please," she said, looking at him.

"I agree, give me the finding," he said.

She nodded, leaving them as she thought, 'You would never believe what I happened even if I told you."

* * *

Natalia slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had slept forever, when in fact it was only nine hours. The body the night before was as she suspected drained for blood with two punctured wounds at the neck. She didn't know how many more would turn up as long as Heather was there or if there were others as well.

She was certain that last night had given her the last piece of the puzzle, she was a vampire and her body was now aching for her. She turned in the bed wondering if she had gotten the number she left for her. Not that it would matter if she was as the stories said a vampire she would most likely be sleeping during the day.

The middle aged woman startled as he phone went off, she took it at once saying, "Boa Vista."

"You sound tired, I thought you would be working now," she heard Heather's voice in the other end.

"And I thought you would be sleeping, after all you are a vampire," said Natalia, thinking that came out very wrong.

"I am yes, but what gave me away?" the other woman asked.

"You're Royal, but underground. If there is a think called hierarchy I would take you are the queen, don't know if that varies from place to place though. You wanted to go out to eat, but you don't eat regular food and I got a man that was drained with blood and two punctured wounds at my table today. You didn't seem to like the lights at the lab, and you couldn't come in due to the blood," Natalia summed up.

"There are different hierarchies and rules from place to place, so not sure if I will get punished for eating here or not. I am the queen where I live yes, which is Vegas, but I rule that state in general, due to age and experience. You may know my second in command by name Catherine Willows. She is to take over when I resign if I chose to do so if I feel my daughter is too young and inexperienced to do so. She is now nineteen human counting. And yes I killed that man; I was starting to feel drained. I can eat regular food, but it doesn't give me what I need. I'm not in direct danger by your lab lights but it's just too bright. Sunlight whoever can kill me if worst comes to worst, I can at best function in shadows, but I prefer night. My daughter however can function as a normal human being out in the sun, varies from vampire to vampire what gifts they have," she said.

"What are yours?" asked Natalia.

"I can read minds, sense if my daughter is in trouble and find her if I need to, I can also manipulate people if I need to, and if I had a companion I would sense him and her as well, feeling when I'm needed and go to them at once," said Heather, the last was said in a soft tone.

"So you mean you can read my mind right now?" Natalia wondered, suddenly feeling naked, wondering if she felt this way because Heather wanted her to or if she really felt it.

"I can if I wish to, but I don't want to intrude due to respect, and I can't control another person's feelings or desires just so you know," said Heather.

"Thank you for not doing that," said Natalia.

"You are welcome, Natalia," said Heather.

"How does it work if you for instance fell for a human, would you turn them?" Natalia questioned.

"Not unless they wanted to. I would respect that, and if so live with that person until he or she died and try to live a normal life in between," said Heather.

"I don't want to turn, would that put me in danger?" asked Natalia.

"It can if we live in the castle, I mean you should be off limit, but not all listens to that.

Although the punishment if death of you cross my borders," said Heather.

"That sounds pleasant, so in other words I'm pretty safe," said Natalia.

"You are," said Heather.

"Good, because I know what I am about to say sounds very stupid, but I want to spend the rest of my days with you," said Natalia.

"And you don't mind me being a vampire and living for eating human blood?" asked Heather.

"I don't mind you being a vampire, I understand the need, but I prefer not to know about it," she said.

"I understand, and I'll respect that, so how do you want to do this, live here there both?" asked Heather.

"Easy, we've only known each other for three days, come over, I need to feel you," Natalia pleaded.

"You wish to feel my cold skin," said Heather.

"Please, I know you can feel me," Natalia said again.

"I can," said Heather and hung up.

* * *

When Heather came into Natalia's room not long after she was still in bed, dressed in a singlet and sleeping pants. Heather could scent she was not wearing underwear under the sleeping pant even if she couldn't get wet in her age.

She seemed to be sleeping, but that could be just pretending. She however did like she requested, got undressed and lay her clothes neatly on a chair close by before climbing into bed with the other woman.

She crawled close, spooning her, holding her as close as she possibly could. Her arm around her, her head resting on her shoulder, her legs entwining with Natalia's. Her eyes closing as she whispered, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you for making me feel desired," Natalia whispered with a sigh of satisfaction.

"You are welcome, my lady," Heather whispered, making a shiver of satisfaction run down Natalia's back.

Heather settled a bit better and closed her eyes, feeling one of Natalia's arms reaching back, holding onto her. Soon they both would be sleeping peacefully ignoring the world around them.

* * *

It was later that week that Natalia really got the feeling of what it meant to be with a vampire. Maybe the reason as to why she hadn't noticed the coolness of Heather's skin in the elevator was that they both had been in such a hurry.

Now however she could feel how cold she was it was almost creepy. It was like making love to a…No she couldn't think like that, it was just that the thought wouldn't leave her head, making her push the woman on top off, even if she was panting like crazy.

Heather looked at her with confused eyes, her now light blue eyes starting to get her regular shade back. Had she done something wrong, no that couldn't be it as the other woman had been fuming with desire.

"My lady?" Heather questioned.

"I…I just wasn't prepared for this," Natalia whispered, feeling ashamed about the whole thing.

"I don't understand," said Heather still confused.

"Your skin, it's just so cold," said Natalia.

"Being dead does that to you, I'm sorry, I'll just get dressed," said Heather, feeling a little hurt, sitting up on the edge of the bed ready to do just that.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that, come here," said Natalia, gesturing for her mistress to get back on top. Heather sighed, doing just that as Natalia whispered, "It will just take a little while to get used to."

Heather didn't answer just let her lips, more insecure try to meet with Natalia's. Breathing into her mouth as she kissed her, at least her breath would always be hot. Heather stopped, panting inches from Natalia's face, her eyes burning, filled with more desire that she had ever seen before.

"I should warn you," Heather panted, struggling to control her.

"About?" Natalia wanted to know.

"I may not seem it but I'm stronger than a regular human, you can get harmed even if I don't mean to," said Heather.

"I'll take my chances, I don't wish to back out again," Natalia whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

Heather nodded, kissing her demanding almost making her run out of air, leaving her to pant rapidly as she felt her mistress hands and lips in what seemed to be everywhere at once.

She had never felt anything like this before, being taken both gentle and rough at the same time. She screamed, she panted, she twisted in pleasure beneath the other woman.

Heather drove her to the edge of sanity with her touches, slowing down when she was right on the edge, making her come even harder, over and over, until she lay there well spent.

"More?" the dark lady asked, starting to feel worn out as well, it seemed like ages since she had any kind of relations with someone.

"I wish I could, that I was younger and had more energy, you could probably go on for hours," Natalia answered.

"Being doomed to live forever is not always a good thing, and I'm starting to feel well spent myself," the dark lady answered, laying her head to rest on top of Natalia.

"May I ask you something?" Natalia said.

"You can ask me anything, my lady," said Heather in a soft tone.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you my age if you let me know yours," said Heather, she had wondered about the same. After all she had lasted for about three hours now which was highly unlikely if she was over seventy, that and the fact that she still worked.

"I can agree to that," said Natalia with a smile.

"I'm Five hundred and twenty nine years old, I was born on July thirteenth fourteen ninety six," she answered.

"You have really lived forever, it's not just a myth, but I thought vampires couldn't age as I doubt you were this old when you got bit. And I'm fifty-nine," said Natalia.

"It surly feels that way, and as I can see it's not. We can, but slower, although my daughter seems to follow human aging for now. That is a good age," said Heather with a smile before she kissed Natalia.

"I suppose," said Natalia.

"It is, but how come you are not married with children?" Heather asked.

"I was married a long time ago to a man that abused me; he in the end got killed. I had trouble trusting love after that," Natalia explained.

"That is understandable, and now," Heather asked, stroking some hairs away from her face.

"I have nothing left to lose, I'm old, but please don't hurt me, I couldn't take it," Natalia whispered.

"I promise you I will not," the dark lady answered in a very soft tone.

"Good," Natalia whispered, slowly closing her eyes to get some rest. Heather stayed up watching over her for hours, until she allowed herself some rest.

"Mum, are you ever coming home?" Heather heard her daughter ask in the cell phone. It was the afternoon. She had been gone for almost a week now.

"I don't know, sweetheart," said Heather with a sigh. She of course knew that she couldn't escape her responsibilities forever; still she didn't want to leave Natalia.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" Cassandra wanted to know. It was not like her mother to take off like that and not come back.

"Simply that I don't know, I like it here," said Heather.

"Where exactly are you?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"Miami," Heather answered, not knowing if it was good to tell her that or not.

"Miami, really but that's a sunny place and you can't deal with sun," said Cassandra, knowing all too well the sun could be a deadly enemy for her mother.

"It's not that bad, I've learned that there are things that are far more important than the sun," said Heather that was just then eying Natalia that were swimming outside in her pool.

"You meet someone, who is he?" Cassandra said, connecting the dots.

"She not he," Heather quickly corrected, without telling more.

"A woman, human or vampire?" Cassandra asked.

"Human, met her at a bar, we are quite fond of each other," said Heather.

"I don't believe it, you finally found someone, a mate," said Cassandra sounded excited.

"Did I hear right, your mother found a mate," Heather heard Catherine's voice in the background.

"Heavens, you two are hopeless," said Heather, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me more, I have the right to know everything about my stepmother to be," said Cassandra.

"I never said anything about that," said Heather.

"So you are just playing around," said Cassandra.

"Of course not," said Heather in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Then why not tell us, we are bound to find out sooner or later if this is serious," said Cassandra in a very stubborn tone.

"Because it's my private life and I do prefer to keep it that way, at least for now," Heather snapped.

"Why aren't you territorial," Cassandra said.

"Why wouldn't I be? It took me ages to find one man I love, and I haven't felt this way in the longest time, but I know I love her, and I wish to take it slow so I don't wreck anything. So please mind your own business," said Heather.

"You love me," she heard Natalia's voice and startled as hadn't heard her come in.

"Nice going, mum," she heard Cassandra said.

"I do with all my heart and soul, if I still have a heart," said Heather, blushing slightly.

"You do," said Natalia, walking over and letting her hand slide under the fabrics of her black dress. It was still beating even if she should happen to be dead.

"It beats for you," Heather whispered, looking deeply into Natalia's chocolate colored eyes.

"I know, as mine is beating for you, I love you too," Natalia whispered, kissing her lips.

"Not to interrupt mum, but I'm still here," Cassandra said in a dry tone.

Heather quickly broke free from the kiss saying, "I'm sorry, my little angel."

"So when are we going to meet her, or are you not taking her home at all?" Cassandra asked.

Natalia that were leaning onto the dark lady listening in looked at her with wondering eyes.

"When she can get time off from work," Heather answered. Natalia frowned at her.

"Okay, well I have to go, I'm meeting Persephone," said Cassandra.

"Give her my best," said Heather and hung up, turning to Natalia that said, "And Persephone is?"

"Her girlfriend for four years now," said Heather.

"Human or?" Natalia wanted to know.

"Human, it seems to be working," said Heather with a sigh.

"I'm sure it does, I'll talk to Calleigh and Horatio about it tomorrow," said Natalia, not responding to that.

"Are you sure, they will look at you as a piece of meat," said Heather.

"I'll take my chances," said Natalia, pulling down the sleeve of her blouse a little. Heather at once noticed, and pushed it up only to see that she had dark mars around her arm, she removed the blouse seeing marks and bruises on the other woman's body. She handed the blouse back and Natalia put it back on as she said, "I hurt you, I told you we shouldn't have…"

"My queen, please don't worry, you did nothing I didn't ask for and it looks worse than it is. Last night was the most spectacular experience I have ever had."

"It was something alright," Heather agreed, with a smile.

"It really was, so that was your daughter on the phone," said Natalia.

"That was my little bar," said Heather in a loving tone.

"You talked about her a lot while we have been together, yet you never showed me a photo or told me her name," said Natalia, finding it a bit weird.

"Her name is Cassandra and I think I have a photo in my valet, hang on," said Heather and walked out in the hallway, where she went through her purse. She came back a second later where she handed Natalia a photo.

"She's beautiful, looks a lot like you," said Natalia before she handed it back.

"There is a lot of her father in her as well," said Heather with a smile.

"Does he live at the castle as well?" Natalia asked, as she learned Heather lived at a castle at home.

"He does, he's married to my second in command, Catherine Willows," said Heather.

Natalia gasped, looking at her with shocked eyes, saying, "Catherine is a vampire?"

"That she is, I turned her myself ages ago," Heather answered.

"Is anyone else from the crime lab vampires as well?" Natalia asked.

"Grissom and Catherine's daughter only, but the rest know what we are," Heather answered.

"You won't turn me," said Natalia.

"I already said I will not," said Heather in a calm tone.

"Good, I need some rest if you don't mind," said Natalia, she was starting to feel exhausted from the lovemaking the night before and the shift earlier that day.

"Understandable, I'll rest with you and wake you in the morning," said Heather.

"I'd appreciate that," said Natalia with a soft smile, dragging the dark lady to the bedroom where they would be sleeping peacefully for the next twelve hours.

* * *

"Natalia, are you okay?" Calleigh asked as her friend seemed rather exhausted the last couple of weeks. At the moment it was midday and Natalia seemed to be half-sleeping over the lab table instead of working.

"Fine, it has just been too much lately," said the brunette, knowing that was a clear understatement. Not only was she working her ass off with countless of murders, she was hiding that her mistress was the source of them, in addition to having sex with her through most of the nights making her lack sleep. The other woman seemed to have too much sexual energy.

"I can understand that, it's just that you seemed even more troubled than usual lately," said Calleigh, looking at the dark rings under Natalia's eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all," Natalia dismissed her.

"Is your new flame giving you trouble?" Calleigh asked in a worried tone, knowing Natalia was most likely was still seeing the woman she had left work for a couple of weeks earlier.

"No…no, we are fine," said Natalia in a calm tone, mastering a smile.

"Hmmm," said the blonde, not sure if she believed that.

"Calleigh, can I ask you something?" Natalia said. She seemed rather insecure.

"Of course," the younger woman answered.

"If someone you knew was committing a crime because they had no other choice to survive what would you do?" Natalia wanted to know.

"That depends on the crime, but I would most likely have that person turn him or herself in," said Calleigh, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Even if that meant you would never see that person again?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh sensing there was something behind her friend's questioned, put a gentle hand on her shoulder, saying, "You want to tell me what this is really about?"

"It's complicated and you would never believe me even if I told you," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

"Try me," said Calleigh, leaning on the lab table beside her friend.

"You have heard stories about vampire's right?" asked Natalia.

"I have read some stories about the subject and also seen some movies yes," Calleigh answered, wondering where she was going with it.

"Well I know for a fact that the stories are true," said Natalia.

"Based on?" asked Calleigh.

"Some of the bodies in the morgue were killed by one and I know who she is, I even approved to that as I knew she needed it to survive," Natalia answered.

Calleigh frowned saying, "Natalia, there is no such thing as a real vampire, that is only a myth."

"And I am telling you are wrong," said Natalia.

Calleigh sighed, "Okay say I believe you and you are right, wouldn't that make you accessory to murder?"

"I am, I'm sorry and I probably shouldn't even have gotten involved with her, but I have and I wish to spend the rest of my life with her," Natalia whispered, feeling torn.

"What are you saying?" Calleigh asked, not completely grasping the aspects.

"Sooner or later she has to go back, it's too light here and she is a creature of the night, and I wish to go with her," Natalia said.

"Would that be wise if she is as you say a vampire?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"I would be a risk, but as I am the companion of a high rank vampire, I am quite safe after all. She asked if I wanted to turn, but I didn't, so she won't. It's just you got Eric, Horatio got someone and Ryan as well, while I've been along for so long. I missed being with someone as I told Horatio and I feel this is the right choice, even if it may not last for life if I don't turn, I want to live my remaining days with someone I know love me," said Natalia.

"I suppose I can understand that, even if it would be a shame to lose you," said Calleigh honestly.

"I would miss you too," Natalia said, hugging her.

"If you leave, please stay in touch," said Calleigh.

"Of course, but back to my question, should I turn her in?" Natalia asked.

"If you feel it is the right thing to do, but if the murders done by her stops if she leaves, maybe it could slide," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"They would, but I don't know if there are more of them here," said Natalia.

"I don't wish to know," said Calleigh, shaking her head as she left DNA, as the brunette took of her cell and text-ed, "Can you please come to the lab even if it is light."

* * *

Heather looked at the text once more and out at the sunlight, it would weaken her a lot of she went out to it. Still she could feel that her lady needed her so she had no other choice then to go to her. Finding her way even if she didn't know it wouldn't be that hard considering she had a way of knowing where her love interest was on every point. Easier that way so she could find if someone was cheating and punish them or worse if that was the case. Not that many dared to do that.

Now she however found herself in the elevator or the crime lab in the matter of seconds considering she could move really fast. As the elevator doors opened and the lights came towards her she blinked a little. She didn't care much for this environment still she walked slowly towards the room where she knew her mistress was.

Natalia obviously startled when she heard Heather's voice say, "I'm here, what's the matter?"

The brunette turned to look upon her in shock, the vein on her neck was pulsating harder that usual and she seemed a little tense. Most likely due to the blood that was close by. Her blue eyes were shining intensely as well, making the brunette get that it was most likely hard for her to restrain herself to not go for the blood.

"I just needed to see you, it's all so confusing and I don't know how to deal with it all," Natalia said with a sigh.

Heather looked at the blood in the test tubes, letting her tongue slide over her lips, saying, "You want me to turn myself in, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want you locked up," Natalia answered.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to, after all some of your bodies is from another vampire," said Heather.

"How do you know?" asked Natalia with a frown.

"I just do and I'm sure I can point him out as well, call it a sixth sense," she said, suddenly turning her head, panting, seeming alert.

"What's the matter?" Natalia asked, seeing her reaction, her fangs even seemed more pronounced.

"Blood, sweet blood," Heather whispered. Natalia followed her eyes, seeing Calleigh were coming towards them.

"No you can't have her," Natalia blocked her way, making Calleigh look at the two women with a frown. She took some steps causing her to stand right behind Natalia saying, "Problems."

"Don't…" Natalia whispered into her mistress ear, moving aside so Calleigh could get a better view of the other woman. Her skin was almost as pale as snow, her lips red as blood, her blue eyes shining more like sapphires than any eyes she had ever seen, and her fangs now fully showing.

Calleigh gasped saying, "You…you were right."

Heather looked at the pounding vein on Calleigh's neck; it was going up and down in fear. The blonde seemed terrified waiting for her next move, her hand reaching for her gun. It was then Calleigh saw something on her that surprised her. Her hand reached out to the other woman's neck, getting a better view of what hung there, a silver cross.

Heather saw her face saying, "Superstition, I can also go inside the church although seldom do anymore."

"And garlic?" Calleigh asked.

"Not a fan, but not deadly, like this light here," said Heather with a sigh.

"So how do we kill you then, stake or…?" Calleigh wondered.

"Natalia," Heather whispered, taking one step behind her, seeming scared.

"If you must know stake through the heart and tear the body apart then burn it," said Natalia in a calm tone. Feeling Heather shiver behind her.

"Guess I will have to find a stake then," said Calleigh.

"No you will not, as she didn't harm you, you will not harm her, that is against the oat and you know it. She came to turn herself in and help, hoping that if she give you another killer you will let her go," said Natalia.

"Why should I grant her or you that," said Calleigh.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Natalia whispered, leaving out, 'If you throw her in jail I'll be crushed.'

Calleigh nodded saying, "You won't touch us or any of the ones we work with and the other way around, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Heather in a dry tone, following the blonde to an interrogation suite to give her what she needed. Natalia just looked after them.

* * *

"Mmmm," Natalia let out between a couple off kisses, she and Heather were in their bed in their chambers at the castle. Protected from the daylight, tightly wrapped up in each other cuddling.

"Someone is in the mood," Heather whispered, nuzzling beneath Natalia's ear, she knew it would drive her crazy.

"I am yes," Natalia whispered, her eyes were closed and her fingers entangled in Heather's hair, playing with her dark strands, pushing her towards her bosom.

Heather smiled pleased and was about to suck on her breasts when there was a slight knock on the door. Heather groaned before she got of Natalia and said, "Come in."

"Oh sorry," said Cassandra, finding her mother and wife in a much compromised position.

"What do you want?" asked Heather in a dry tone.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going over to Persephone to study and stay over. I'll be home after school tomorrow," said Cassandra.

"And…?" Heather said, feeling there was something more.

"Can I borrow some money as we wanted to rent a movie or something later," she said, looking at them with innocent eyes.

Heather sighed, getting out of bed, not caring she was fully naked. She walked over to the chair next to the dressed, found her valet and took out some cash that she handed to her daughter.

"Thanks, well see ya," she said and left the two woman.

"You could have dressed while getting that," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Didn't see the point to be honest," said Heather, climbing back in bed.

"You don't, she does, you're after all her mother," Natalia pointed out.

"I'll remember that to next time," said Heather, seeming puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Natalia wanted to know, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you ever regret leaving your old life behind, living with me or marry me?" asked Heather.

"No, of course not, it's one of the many rights I've done in my life," said Natalia in a soft tone, wondering where this was coming from. She had quit at the Miami Dade crime lab about a month after she met Heather and moved with her to Vegas. She still kept in touch with her friends and family but she knew she could never invite anyone to the castle. Too dangerous. In fact it had been for her as well in the start. They had lived together for about five months before Heather proposed under the full moon one starry night and Natalia had of course said yes. There hadn't been a doubt in her mind, not then and not later either.

They had now been married for about seven years and Natalia function as Heather's consort and mother for her little girl. That hadn't been easy at first either, but in time it had worked out.

"How can you love me knowing what I am, knowing I can't change in any way," said Heather, she had never managed to get that fact. She only knew the other woman loved her deeply.

"Because I love you for all that you are in every way, spite the fact that you are a vampire," said Natalia and kissed her gently before she pulled her close.

"I love you too," said Heather, settling in her arms, letting her be wrapped up in her and feel Natalia's warmth. She knew Natalia weren't likely to live forever if she didn't changed, but she had a feeling that when the time was right she would. If not Heather was sure she would indeed die from a broken heart when Natalia died. One way or the other right now she chose to not think about it, but instead be happy curled up in her mistress arms, hoping it would last forever.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
